Little Miss Dangerous
by BrownEyedDevil
Summary: Devastated over Kelso's cheating ways Jackie turns to an unlikely source for comfort: Hyde. He soon discovers a side of her he never thought was there and they become close friends. Just how close we'll have to see... 14 upsorry for the wait!
1. Bad day turned worse

_So, this is my first fic in over two years and my first T7S in general, so be kind :-) It might take a little time for me to get used to the new set of characters and everything..._

_I don't own anybody from that show and I don't have any money, so don't even try to sue.  
_

_And I tried really hard to find all the mistakes, but I'm not a native speaker so...yeah._

_The title of the story is from Ted(Tad ) Nugents "Little Miss Dangerous"-I know it's from '86 but it's too perfect to ignore. The song mentioned and quoted in this chapter is "Easy Livin'" from Uriah Heep ._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Hyde was walking down the stairs to Forman's basement, his jacket slung over his shoulder, deep in thoughts. If anyone had looked closely they could have seen the dark clouds brewing over his head, indicating a fast approaching thunderstorm The next one to cross him... Well, would be in for more than just a froggin.

He opened the door and went straight for his usual chair, propped his boots on the little table and leaned back. Rubbing his throbbing temples he stared at the TV.

"Damn it!"

He forgot to turn it on, this was just... Peachy.

Not really caring he went back to reflecting on a crappy week. Come to think about it, extremely crappy.

First of all Edna ran out of money-it was the middle of the month, after all-which caused her to stay home more often and drink less, which means there was nothing for him to snatch away and a lot more of her to be pissed off and come down on him.

And then there was school. Oh how he loved that place. He got caught smoking behind the gym again and was told that if he should be caught once more, he would be expelled. Not that he'd care, he would love to get out of this craphole of a town.

Not to mention his so called friends. He was sick of hearing Erics complaints about Donna and their relationship. Fez was mostly off these days too, he had found some cheap girl who seriously considered letting him get into her pants.

And then there were Jackie and Kelso. Mr. Moron and Mrs. Annoying-as-hell.

She thought he was the smartest and overall best boyfriend in the world, while he made out with other girls like Pam Macy behind the gym.

Hyde had to know, after all he could be found ther every day too, smoking away his stash.

Which had deminished to almost nothing-and that again brought him back to the no money-issue.

Hyde got up to see if he could find anything in the freezer when he heard the door.

"What's up, Hyde?"

Kelso. Great. Hyde would bet the rest of his stash that within the next two minutes he would be given a reason to seriously frog that guy.

Delighted for the first time today he sat back down with a cherry posicle, even though he hated cherry.

"Nothing."

"So, I picked up Adrianna today after practice and we made out. It was awesome, man."

"Who the heck is she?"

"Cheerleader."

"So, you're going through the whole squad by alphabet?"

"Yeah, I listened to your advice. It really is easier this way. So I won't leave one out or anything."

"Kelso, did the thought ever happen to wander through your lame excuse for a brain that Jackie could find out if you made out with her cheerleader friends?"

"No, I don't think so. They are just glad that they can get a piece of me. I mean, after all, why should they be fighting over me and my exceptional looks and talents if they just have to wait for their turn according to the alphabet?"

"You really are even more of a moron than I thought!"

Hyde threw his barely touched popsicle and hit Kelso square in the face.

"MAN, what was THAT for?"

Hyde chuckled and shook his head before he reached for a magazine lying next to him. Without even looking at the title he opened it and stared blankly at an article he didn't intend to read. Not even Kelso with popsicle all over his head and shirt could really cheer him up.

Even though he would love to be there when everything blew up in Kelso's face.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and hoped that it wasn't Eric, he wasn't in the mood for his blabbering at all.

But to his relief it was just Mrs. Forman.

"Steven, are you here all alone?"

He noticed that Kelso was gone. Changing his shirt for the next cheerleader probably.  
What a...

"I made some fresh applepie, would you like a piece?"

"Sure, Mrs. Forman."

At least some good news today... He followed her upstairs to the kitchen-where he found his worst nightmare at the kitchen table.

"What are YOU doing here? Don't you have something to steal?"

"Don't you have anybody else to annoy? Better idea-why don't you go out shopping and give all of us a rest?"

Jackie glared at him but didn't say a word, because over his shoulder she could see Kitty bring the still warm pie.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman" they said, without taking their eyes off each other.

Hyde picked up his fork and fully concentrated on the best food he had in...probably weeks. He mostly lived off crackers and beer these days and the occasional candy he confiscated from Fez.

"Hey mom, you made pie, great!"

Eric dropped his bag right by the door and sat down, smiling at Jackie and Hyde.

"So what's going on you guys, I thought you were already at the Hub-we're supposed to meet there

like... now."

Eric glanced at his watch, then back at the two.

"I don't know, I was looking for Michael and thought I might find him here..." Jackie said in a very weird tone.

Hyde looked up and really looked at her. Before he hadn't noticed the redness in her face and her swollen eyes. She must know that Kelso was up to something-she had barely touched the delicious pie.

"Uhm... I haven't seen him today."

"Really, you two weren't at lunch today so I thought you guys were..."

Hyde shifted in his seat, regretting that he took off his sunglasses. But Mrs. Forman didn't like him wearing them at the table. As much as he would love to see Kelso going down, he didn't want to be the bearer of the bad news to Jackie. She already looked miserable.

"No, I was... You know, where I always am."

Even though she wasn't in the room anymore, he knew that Eric's mom had this thing for listening in on their conversations when they were upstairs.

The tiny spark of hope that was in her eyes was suddenly gone and instead they started to get wet. Too wet for his comfort. He hated it when girls cried, they got all clingy and sobby and whiny... And for whatever reason they did all that on his shoulder, especially Jackie. The room could be full of her friends and she would still throw herself at him, the only person not her friend. He hated that.

But even more he hated seeing her cry.

Or, come to think about it, getting upset about a moron like Kelso.

"Uhm, yeah, I'll go back downstairs. I don't really feel like going to the Hub today."

Plus he couldn't even afford a coke.

Which had nothing to do with him not feeling like going.

So he went back to where he came from, brooding in Foreman's basement, but this time on the couch and after turning on the TV. He rolled his eyes at a chick who almost ran over Bob Barker in all her excitement.

Women, really.

That was when a teary-eyed Jackie fell down next to him, already sniffing, but still trying to hold back her tears.

_Here we go again..._ was the last thought he had before she flung herself into his arms and started the whole program. As alsways, not knowing what to do, he patted her back and murmured "Hey, hey" all over again, while she soaked his shirt with snot and tears.

Jackie clinged to him so tight that he almost couldnt breathe, but she still tried to get closer. Maybe she wanted to crawl into him and lay her eggs until they hatched and her young ate him alive from the inside.

Damn, he never had anything to write when he had ideas like that. Not that it was anywhere near possible for him to write now, anyways. With her clinging to him.

What he needed right now was...

He smiled at her.

"Hey Jackie, you know whatll cheer you up?"

So, it was all he had left. But he was willing to sacrifice his stash-if only she stopped SOBBING.

_Well, it's such a nice day for a review, don't you think?_


	2. Dr Jackie and Mr Hyde

_Okay, so Im in a good mood today so Ill post another chapter. And guys, I can see you. Almost 200 hits and 2 reviews? You can do so much better._

_And I still dont own That 70s Show or any of its characters, even though I'd like to_.

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Later_

"Oh, I SO need something salty right now..."

Jackie leaned back, forgetting that the chair she was sitting in had no backrest.

With a loud THUDshe landed on the floor and simply stayed there.

Hyde cautiously peeked over the table to see if she was okay when he heard her giggle.

"That was fun. Im thirsty, I think Ill go ask Mrs. Forman if I can get a coke and... oh, PIE!"

Usually he wouldnt do that, but he didnt want her to stumble into Red upstairs, stoned out of her mind.

"Ill go, be right back."

Upstairs he found Kitty in the kitchen, busily preparing dinner.

"Steven, is that poor girl still downstairs? She seemed so upset about Michael."

"Yeah, about that... I calmed her down a little and she asked if she could get some more of your pie. I think it would help her, you know... Get over it better. Because its so good."

"Oh Steven, how nice of you to be there for her!"

She pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek-this kind of thing always made him nervous.

"Here, I made you some sandwiches. And there is some cold coke in the fridge, too."

Here was another reason why he couldnt understand why Eric complained all the time. If Edna made him pie and sandwiches... Hed probably die of food poisoning or at least spend a few days in the bathroom, but that was another story. Hed be glad to have a mom like Eric's.

Back in the basement Jackie was where he left her, on the floor.

She stared up the ceiling, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger and singing under her breath.

Probably Abba, what else.

Balancing the tray he descended the stairs when he recognized the lyrics and the melody, even though she did barely more than whisper. And he almost dropped the tray.

_This is a thing I have  
Never known before  
Its called easy livin  
This is a place Ive  
Never seen before  
And Ive been forgiven _

So how in the world did Jackie Burhart, devil in person, but ABBA-LIKING devil, know a song by Uriah Heep? He had to admit it-that, strange but true, intrigued him.

Just a little.

_Waiting, watching  
Wishing my whole life away  
Dreaming, thinking  
Ready for my happy day  
And some easy livin_

She had jumped to the end of the song and he thought it would be safe now for him to go over and give her her pie. Stuff her face so she would stop singing like he usually wanted to do.

But usually she didnt sing songs he liked by bands she professed to hate whenever she had the chance.

Crap, that was kind of...

No, no, no. There was no way in this world that anything she did was cute.

Well, it was.

Somehow.

"Heres your pie, a coke and if you want some sandwiches."

"Oh, wow, thats GREAT!"

And before he could say anything she had wolfed down a big slice of apple pie and three sandwiches.

No fussing about how fat she could get and how bat that stuff was for her complexion, nothing.

"I should get you stoned more often, you are way more fun like that."

She just glanced at him before eyeing the sandwich in his hand.

"No way, you had three. Thats mine."

"Steven, I need more food. Lets go grab some burgers."

"I dont wanna..."

"I pay."

"Alright, lets go."

He started the El Camino and that second Led Zeppelins "Whole Lotta Love" started blazing out the speakers in a deafening volume and he reached out to turn it down a bit, but Jackies hand stopped him. He looked at her, surprised and she just grinned devilish.

"Leave it, its kinda... I need that right now."

He read more of her lips more than he could actually hear her over the music and he could make a witty remark about what she just said and the song title, but he couldnt.

Seemed like there were a few things about Jackie Burkhart he didnt know.

"You are one scary..." girl? Woman? "...person."

"Oh, why, thank you Steven!"

She laughed so hard that he knew it wasnt her but the pot talking there, but that was okay.

Stoned Jackie was actually okay to have around so far.

After inhaling two cheeseburgers and large fries and washing it down with a gigantic milkshake Jackie burped. Faint, but still a burp.

"Oh, that was good. So, what now?"

Hyde shook his head. He created a monster.

"What do you mean? Dont say you want more to eat, that would even gross me out."

"Lets get drunk."

"Uhm, Jackie..."

"No, really. I could sneak into my house and get some stuff out of my moms cabinet, she wont even notice. And the well go somewhere and get drunk."

"Jackie, it is freezing outside, where would you want to go?"

"Well figure it out when its time, lets go!"

She grabbed her bag and her coat and ran outside. Shaking his head he got up, not without grabbing some lonely fries on his tray, and followed her.

What he had on his hand here was a real case of Dr. Jacky and Mrs. ...

He shuddered as it dawned on him that he had almost referred to her as...

Thankfully the cold wind outside the diner cut off all his thoughts but one: get into the warmth again.

At her house she got out of the car and stared at him.

"WHAT?"

"You have to come and help me carry the stuff."

"And what about you parents?"

"They won't even notice."

He wasn't really convinced, but what was he to do. The idea of getting drunk sounded more and more like the right thing to do, even more so because the stuff was stolen. From the Burkharts.

Inside he couldn't help but look around, the richness oozed out of everything that was stuffed into the entrance hall. A housekeeper went past them, greeting Jacky with a heavy accent. Heavy footsteps came down the broad stairs and the young woman sped up and vanished down a hallway to their right.

Down the stairs came a man with tanned skin and steelgrey hair in an expensive looking charcoal suit-clearly Jackies father.

Hyde swallowed hard, parents, especially of proper young girls, didn't like him in their house.

"Hello sweetums, I am going out for a business dinner, I will be late. And tomorrow I will be on my way to New York for that meeting."

Business dinner on a friday night? Business trip on saturday?

And he didn't even notice him...

"Dad, this is..."

"Sweetie, I'm running late. I will see you in a few days."

And off he went.

Jackie looked after him, the corners of her mouth sinking down as if heavy weights were tied to them.

Hyde sighed and lightly nudged her.

"So, where's the good stuff?"

"Follow me. Oh, maybe we should get a bag or something..."

Grinning, he held up an old but big bag he was supposed to use for his school stuff but which usually held more important things-important things for his survival. Like his stash, comic books, maybe some paper and a pen to write down his thoughts on the governtment and society, which he burned afterwards anyway-the key was not to hand them any evidence.

He followed Jackie into a dim lit livingroom. The only source of light was actually a TV, some stupid show was on. Hyde never watched on friday so he didn't know what was on but it looked incredibly stupid...

Then he saw the shape lying on the couch an cringed-this looked like a version of what awaited him at home, just more expensive.

Jackies mother was lying on the couch, obviously passed out, surrounded by empty bottles. She was wearing a pink nightgown that was no doubt expensive but still looked too cheap, with a translucent pink robe over it-one leg was lying over the backrest of the couch and he didn't really want to see what was underneath.

Without a word Jackie stepped over bottles and cigarette butts towards an open cabinet full of liqor and Hyde didn't know if he should be delighted or heartbroken. Jackie never gave as much as a hint of how her homelife was, except for her dad's busy schedule.

"There should be a lot of beer in the kitchen, we can go there next."

She made no effort to be quiet, throwing bottles into his bag without even looking at them.

"Thanks man, I'm not the peppermint schnapps kind of guy."

She grinned and looked at the already bulging bag.

"Should be enough, yeah."

He followed her to a kitchen that was probably bigger than the house he lived in with a fridge so big he wondered how long all the food in there could last him. He guessed it would be a pretty long time.

"So, do you go around here with a map and a compass or something?"

Jackie smirked.

"You know, just because YOU live in a carboard box..."

"Alright, alright, let's get the beer and get out of here. I feel like I'm in some weird fifties movie."

She snorted and slammed the fridge door shut. To his surprise she had packed two sixpacks of Budweiser.

"How many people are you gonna get drunk exactly?"

"Well, there should be enough for us and I figured since we're going back to your place we should bring something for your mother, too."

Hyde seriously wondered what was going on in her little head but couldn't deny that she was clever. After all, if Edna hat something to warm up she'd go out to find someone to buy her more and take her home afterwards.

All this could only mean one thing.

"Girl, you really are the devil. For once Forman was right."

She giggled and shoved him out the door.

* * *

_So, whaddaya say? Do I get a review today?_

_Little hint: If you make me happy, I'll write more. And update sooner ;-) _


	3. Ying and Yang and still the same

_Sooo, this is a longer part than the other two, I just wanted to get it over with ;-)_

_as usual, let me know what you think of it, I'm practically living on your reviews-wait, does that sound desperate?_

_Well, I AM._

_And as mentioned before, i don't own the persons mentioned in this story or the bands-which is also very sad because if i did, well, i could buy myself a nice little treat. Like some new reviews :-p_

* * *

Meanwhile at Eric's basement, Donna, Eric and Fez were sitting around, staring at some game show. They were the only ones who turned up at the Hub and Donna was really pissed off because Jackie actually left them alone with Fez, who constantly tried to talk them into making out in front of him.

But since Eric hat hinted at Jackie's state of mind when he last saw her she couldn't really blame her-she was still in conflict with herself. Should she rat out Kelso and help Jackie get rid of that two-timing... well, actually many-timing bastard? Or shouldn't she?

She felt like her head was going to split.

That moment, the door swung open and Kelso entered.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jackie?"

"No, haven't you?"

Donna tried to put all her anger in these words, but as usual Kelso didn't notice.

"Well, I went to see her after I left Belinda at her place-and Jackie wasn't home!"

Kelso seemed so seriously appalled that Donna wanted to jump in his face and punch him until her arms fell off.

"Maybe she went somewhere."

"But why, we had a date!"

"Well, you stood her up for some skanky cheerleader."

"That's not the point, Jackie stood me up!"

Donna rolled her eyes and turned her concentration back to the TV.

That idiot was beyond stupid.

Way beyond.

---------------

Hyde opened the front door and reluctantly let Jackie in. The whole living room was scattered with clothes and bottles and in the middle of it sat the queen of cockroaches and glared at him.

"I told you not to bring your little sluts home with you!" she yelled.

Hyde prepared for a showdown, but instead Jackie just reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of expensive brandy. Not that Edna would care, as long as it was potent. She'd even drink rubbing alcohol.

"Here you skanky lowlife, we brought you something."

Edna all but tore the bottle out of Jackies hands and stared at the label in disbelief before looking back at Jackie.

"I can't believe that a girl with any decency would even look at that lost case over there."

"Why, love you too, mother."

Hyde pulled Jackie, who avoided disgusted to touch anything, through the living room and into a smaller room on the side-it was actually locked with an additional bolt and padlock.

Shutting the door behind them-and locking it-he turned on the light.

He turned around and looked at Jackie, who just stared.

"What?"

"Steven, it's so...clean."

"So what. And don't call me that."

In fact there weren't even clothes all over the floor, he just managed to scrape some change together to do some laundry down the street. And yes, he kept his room clean because he didn't like the thought of cockroaches running over his face while he slept. Which they did anyway, because the rest of the house was a pigsty, but he tried anyway.

Jackie let herself fall onto his bed, which was actually two mattresses and the only seat in his room-he

usually didn't have any guests. At least not those who would want to sit anywhere...

"Hand me something. If I don't get drunk soon I'll be too afraid of getting some slut germs from your bed."

"Don't worry, there's nothing in here that..." your boyfriend doesn't already have-he couldn't say that.

"What?"

He handed her a bottle of some strawberry stuff and grabbed a beer for himself.

"Nothing."

"Steven, tell me."

"Forgot."

That was an answer she should actually buy. And she did.

She started to look around again, at the shaggy brown carpet and his four walls. Luckily she couldn't see the hideous wallpaper because he had plastered every inch with concert posters, tickets and pictures.

"You actually have pictures of us on the walls?"

Well, something had to keep him happy while Edna was screeching outside.

"Yep."

"Did Mrs. Forman give them to you?"

"Yep."

"Oh Steven, please, don't talk too much."

She tried to tease him but as usual, that didn't work.

"Whatever."

And he didn't even have to use the full power of zen, Jackie was too weak and so were her remarks.

"Uhm..."

"What, Jackie?"

"Do you have a glass or something?"

He forgot. Jackie was a chick and they always needed to make things complicated.

"I'll be right back."

Hyde slipped out the door and as soon as he was out she could hear his mother nag at him, without being able to make out her words. She heard him giving a reply and so it went on, back and forth.

She took another look at the pictures he had pinned to the wall right over his bed-there were a lot of group pictures of them together, in the basement, in the driveway, the guys shooting hoops-well, the guys and Donna, but that went without saying, Donna was more of a guy, anyway...

And there was a picture of her and Steven together she had never seen before, even though she remembered the moment.

It happened shortly after she and Michael had started dating, the Formans threw a little barbecue party and invited all of Eric's friends over. She remembered Eric saying

"Well, you're Kelsos girlfriend, I guess we can't keep you from coming..." but that was the first time he smiled a little while saying that and she was so thankful.

At the party her boyfriend trailed off after some old friend and she was standing there all alone, not knowing what to do when some weird gut came by to harass her. And Steven had told the guy to leave her alone. She was so thankful for him helping her out that she hugged him-in that moment Kitty must have taken that picture.

She thought it was really sweet of him to keep it-maybe he didn't hate her after all.

"There you go. Found one that wasn't molding."

He caught her disgusted glimpse on the glass and chuckled.

"Hey, I washed it off. Besides-the alcohol is gonna kill everything anyways."

Without a word she poured herself a glass-and downed it. She filled the glass again and looked up at him.

"Don't you wanna sit down?"

"I'll put some music on."

He went over to some boxes which held his pride-his record collection. Grinning to himself he tried to remember where he would find what he was looking for and within 30 seconds he held it in his hands, walking over to the second piece in his room he was proud of-the record player.

"What is it?"

"Nothin'."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back, taking another sip of that strawberry stuff-he could already smell it on the other end of the room. It was not unpleasant-different from the other chicks who reeked like smoke and stale beer.

He put the needle on the record and went back to the bed, grabbing another beer from the bag, and sat down, grinning at Jackie.

He had put "Demons and Wizards" by Uriah Heep on, because on it was the song she had been singing before, "Easy Livin'".

"Thought you might like that."

"Steven, everybody knows that I don't LIKE that kind of music..."

"So, why were you singing one of their songs back in the basement?"

She stared at him, clearly in shock.

"How...Why..?... Uhm... I DIDN'T!"

He chuckled and opened his beer.

"Whatever, Jackie."

"I swear, if you tell anyone I'll KILL you, Steven!"

"Yeeeeah, right... So what made you want to get drunk with a lowlife?"

Se looked at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Looking at the circumstances I think I'm a lowlife then, too."

"No. See, your family has money and everything. That's what makes the difference."

"I just didn't want to go home already and wait for Kel... Michael."

She grinned at him over the rim of her glass. He felt like rubbing his hands but didn't.

So, maybe she was already getting over that moron.

They were friends, but...

"And I knew that you of all people would understand."

"So you made me come inside your house on purpose."

"Of course I did, I'm not carrying all that stuff. And oh, you asked me to do a circle with you, you never did that before."

Even though she avoided to look at him he knew he was right. She wanted him to see, so that he would believe and understand her.

"Seeing how your reaction was I think it's better for all of us if you never do that again. So I officially ban you from circles for the rest of your life."

He couldn't help but he had to grin at her.

She smiled and reached for her purse.

"You know, my mother has some other habits, too..."

She handed him a little bag and he peeked into it.

"No way!"

"Yes way, Steven. And over there I see a nice little pipe that wants to be lit. Go ahead."

She grinned and pulled her feet up to the bed. Hyde hadn't noticed before, but she had taken off her shoes.

"Okay, what have you done with Jackie?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about Steven?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Jackie Burkhart has a certain dislike for certain bands and would never, I repeat, NEVER wear KISS-SOCKS!"

She shrugged.

"They're not that bad. Their sound. Don't get me started on their weird outfits... Besides, nobody sees my socks."

Jackie giggled as Hyde fell back on the bed and shook his head after emptying the second beer.

"Jackie, if you did this here on purpose to try and drive me nuts..."

"I would never do that, Steven. I'm only here to... Why am I here?"

"To ruin my music. If even YOU like it, it has to be bad, after all."

Meanwhile the record had spun on to it's third track, "Poet's Justice"

_Cold winds and cloudy skies  
Turned to sweetness in her eyes  
Fantasies I realised  
Came to life to my surprise_

"Seriously Steven, I really like some of your crappy music, but DON'T TELL!"

He didn't even like that song. In fact, he never really liked the record too much. Forman did, there were a lot of dragons and stuff on there. He always meant to take it to the basement but he always forgot.

Glad he did.

"Why, because it would ruin your rep?"

_Shine hard October moon  
Eagle take me to her soon  
Run swiftly silver stream  
Find my love or let me dream_

It really was october, and a friggin cold one, too.

And the stuff he had smoked with her must have been really potent, because he seemed to have the weirdest thoughts since then.

"Come on, Steven. Say I found out that you listened to KC&The Sunshine Band from time to time, would you like to let everybody know?"

"Over my dead body I would let that crap touch my record player!"

"That was just an example, idiot."

"All right, I get your point. But still... What else do you do? Wrestle?"

"Yeah, you'd like to see that."

"You being beaten up by some hot chick? Why not."

"I'M the hot chick."

"Whatever."

He was delighted to see her pout at his ignorance. Yep, that friday turned out to be okay.

"You can be such an asshole, Steven."

"Stop showering me with compliments, I'm getting lightheaded."

"Uuh, what's that song called? It's cool."

"Uhm, just let me check... All my life."

He put the cover down and reached for his pipe to prepare another little circle. Seemed like Jackie really wanted to blow herself into another dimension-one without Kelso.

_I had a little look for a minute today  
And I told there was something  
That I wanted to say_

_Just sitting here glowing with her red light on  
So I've gotta move fast  
And it shouldn't take long_

He heard Jackie hum along, she really had a good ear considering that this was the first time she heard that song.

"You sure you want another round?"

"Sure."

She tried to imitate him and he laughed at her.

"Not bad Jackie, not bad. One day you might even get close to being a little Zen."

"What do you mean, close? I already am perfect."

"Jackie, it's not about wearing Kiss socks and knowing one or two songs by a band your friends consider as disgusting. Not even about having a circle with a lowlife..."

"Steven, STOP that, you're not a..."

"...it's a lot more than that."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me how to be all.. Zen and cool like you."

"What are you, nuts?"

"I'm serious, Steven. I want to be like you."

"Give me that pipe, Jackie. Slow. Breathe in deepl... WITHOUT the pipe!"

Jackie chuckled and held in the smoke for a little longer before handing the pipe back to Hyde.

She seemed to get even more confusing with every second he spent with her. He knew why he hadn't done that in the first place.

"Yeah, I'm sick of being treated like a little girl. Your life seems to be so much more fun..."

He snorted and pulled up his eyebrows. This crazy chick had no idea.

"..and exciting. Please, Steven..."

She tried her best move on him, the always useful patented Jackie-Burkhart-wants-this flutter of the eyes in combination with a little pout always worked.

"No way."

Well, obviously not.

Hyde had seen her use that ridiculous move on Kelso a thousand times before and hat always wondered why he always folded like Red's lawnchair every time. He got an idea now, she really knew how to push a guys buttons. But he wasn't a regular guy and he didn't like being manipulated.

"Steven, please."

"No. And go try that moronic face on Kelso, maybe that'll help."

Uh-oh, wrong answer. He saw her eyes spilling over again and she tackled him like a football player during the last minute of a game. They both fell over on his bed, she lying half on top of him so he couldn't really move.

"Steven, tell me the truth, is he cheating on me?" she asked, crying.

"I'm not saying anything man, code of friends."

Truth was, she was so tiny and light, he could probably move, but he didn't want to. He brought up the whole Kelso thing again, so he deserved this.

"But what about me!" she sobbed into his shirt.

"Well, technically, you are my friends girlfriend, so I'm not even allowed to touch you."

Hyde still put his arms around her. He really started to feel sorry for that little girl. She already had enough on her mind, the last thing she needed was a stupid asshole for a boyfriend. He decided to find out if Kelso even knew about her parents-that would show him if Kelso cared at all about her.

From there he would decide what to do.

"In case you didn't notice: Michael Kelso is the biggest moron in town."

She chuckled and pressed her face harder into his chest, only to start sobbing again right after.

"So you really want to be a little rebel, hm?"

For the first time in what felt like hours she lifted her head from his chest, looked at him and nodded.

"Can you manage to reach out and give me another beer? Then we'll see what we can do."

Jackies face lit up in mere seconds, she sniffed once more, wiped off her tears on her red sweater and reached for the bag. She handed him another can of beer and got herself a bottle of whisky.

"Cheers." she croaked before she drank straight from the bottle.

Still lying underneath her, he raised an eyebrow and watched her drink a big portion of the bottle before letting go.

"I don't know what that stuff did to you, but it sure is weird to see you down a quarter bottle of whisky in one go and not throwing up afterwards."

"Never did. I think it's my incredible genes, you know. Besides, someone like me doesn't throw up. I'm too rich for that."

She winked.

"Well, someone like me either. I'm too poor, I'm desperate to keep the food inside."

She chuckled and he felt more than he heard her hiccup.

"So, let's talk about something else besides... You know."

He did and from now on he would do his best to avoid even mentioning the word moron in her presence, because it was just like Kelso's second name.

Instead they talked about Jackies lack of taste in music, even though he had to admit she was trying to better herself. She even asked him if she could borrow some Zeppelin records from him but there was no way that he would give his treasures to her.

He allowed her to borrow the tapes he had in the El Camino.

"By the way, I will sleep here, because I can't walk home anymore and you can't drive."

Hyde noticed that she had started to slur her words

"I just had a few beers.. oh..."

Glancing around his room he saw eight cans lying on the floor.

How did that happen?

Jackie rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes.

"Whatever."

He pulled a blanket over them, took off his sunglasses and tried to sleep as well. Jackie was already breathing deep and he felt warm and fuzzy, which irritated him immensely, because the only fuzzy feeling he knew was that on his tongue in the morning when he had a hangover-what he usually referred to as the dead hamster.

But this...

"Oh man, I actually like her. I hated her and now... When did I start considering you as a friend?"

The only answer he got was a light snore.

* * *

_There you go, now be nice and leave me something-I'm starving. I promise you will not regret it!_


	4. Dead hamsters and morons

_So, there we have then next chapter-I'm not sure whether I'll be able to keep this tempo up, but for now I'll try. Today we have the morning after and a little confrontation with Kelso-enjoy._

_I still don't own any of the characters, as hard as I try to get a hold of some of them :-p_

* * *

The next morning Hyde woke up with a pounding headache and not much recollection of the last night. When he tried to stir there were two things he realized.

He was still wearing his clothes and there was a female body lying in his arms.

And those two things somehow didn't fit together.

"Ow Steven, I've got a major headache."

Now he knew what was happening. He was having a terrible nightmare.

He didn't hear Jackie's voice right next to him. No, he didn't.

Hyde tentatively opened one eye and suddenly the memory hit him like a hammer.

Well, at least he hadn't done anything with her he should regret today-except for talking to her at all.

"Shut it, Jackie. Your voice in the morning is hardly bearable even without a hangover."

"Quit being a jerk. You smell really bad right now."

"Well, why don't you turn around and hang your nose over the whiskey bottle then."

She moaned and tried to roll off the mattress but after moving just a tiny bit she decided that it was safer to stay where she was for now.

"I'm gonna get really, really sick..."

"Well, the bathroom is next door to the right. But considering that I haven't been in there for a week you might wanna hang hour head out the window. Or use a bucket if you can find one."

"Steven, I'm serious..."

"Let me check the situation outside, okay?"

He didn't really know if Edna came back last night or not-and if so, if she brought some weird guy home. Wouldn't be the first time a drunk came stumbling into the bathroom, trying to take advantage of whoever was in there.

That's how the last "boyfriend" got the idea that it might be good to stay away from this house for at least, say, 100 years.

"Okay, come over here."

"Steven, this bathroom is...gross!"

"Well, what do you wanna do? Puke outside?"

"Get out of the way, I can't hold it back!"

She managed to throw the door shut and about two seconds later he heard some violent retching noises that made him queasy himself.

Hyde had managed to get drunk without revisiting his food from the day before the next morning and didn't plan on changing that-but if Jackie went on in there much longer he wouldn't be able to keep it inside. She was moaning and retching and in between he could her her curse like he had never heard a girl curse before.

After a timespan that seemed endless to him she opened the door again and looked at him.

"Were you here all the time?"

"Well, yeah... You'll never know who's walking around here..."

"That's sweet... Ugh, I need a toothbrush."

"We should have some mouthwash. If my sweetheart of a mother didn't drink it, that is."

He went inside and peeked into the cabinet under the sink. He saw a lonely roach scramble away from the sudden light and something that could have been a chinese takeout bow wriggling in maggots. Right next to it a bottle of mouthwash, recently opened but still half full.

Or half empty, however you prefer it.

Jackie carefully sat down on the edge of the brwoning tub and used the mouthwash.

"What are we going to do for breakfast?"

Hyde couldn't believe it, she just puked her guts out and now she was asking for breakfast...

He rubbed his temples, he could really use some aspirin. Anything.

"Well, we usually meet at Eric's place anyway. Let's go there."

She got up and tied her messy hair into a ponytail. But aside from that she looked good, no swollen eyes, no smeared makeup, nothing.

"Are you coming or what?"

Not even a minute ago she complained about a headache, threw up and now she was already bossing him around. Shaking his head he grabbed his sunglasses and followed her outside, not without locking his door again.

-----------

As they entered the kitchen they were greeted by Red, who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Two more dumbasses to eat off my table."

"Good morning Mr. Forman!"

Jackie smiled at him and Hyde couldn't believe it, but Red actually smiled back and pulled out a chair for her.

"So, what have you been up to yesterday? That tall moron has been whining all morning because he couldn't find you last night. Ruined my appetite for bacon."

Kitty came flying through the doors, her motherly senses ringing-there were more teenagers to be fed.

"Good morning, you two, I kept some eggs and bacon warm for you. Would you like some toast with that?"

They smiled at each other. The Forman's house felt so much more like home for them than their parents houses. And Hyde would rather die than say it out loud, but he really liked the fact that somebody understood him and knew exactly how he felt.

Even when Kitty put a glass of milk in front of him with a remark about needy, growing teenager bones he just smiled and thanked her. Hyde just enjoyed that he had people to look at as parents. But without having curfews and all the other stress parents usually meant.

--------------------

As they went down the stairs they heard Kelso whine.

"She still wasn't home this morning. I talked to her mom, DAMN she is hot."

Hyde felt Jackie tense up in front of him, but she still went on down the stairs, chirping in her sweetest voice.

"Here I am Michael, did you miss me?"

"Where were you last night? I couldn't find you."

"Well Michael, you couldn't find your own... wang with both hands and a road map!"

For a few seconds it was completelty silent in the basement, everyone was staring at Jackie. Hyde had noticed her hesitation but even though she had refused to use a real dirty word, still...

"BURN!" he yelled and everybody started to laugh-except Kelso.

"Jackie, I looked for you everywhere."

"If by everywhere you mean some cheerleader skirt I'm sure you did."

"Ooooh, another one!"

Donna stared at Hyde for a moment and then she put two and two together.

"So, you two arrived together?"

"Yeah, we had breakfast upstairs."

"But, what did you do last night, Hyde?"

Donna raised an eyebrow but he deliberately looked over the tons of meaning she had put into that tiny word "you".

"Nothin. Hanging out."

"And what about Jackie, what were you up to yesterday."

Jackie crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Donna.

"Nothing."

Fez got up and turned on the radio-the station played "Easy livin'" and Hyde and Jackie grinned at each other. That was enough to even tip off Kelso.

"What have you done to her!" he yelled while jumping up, clenching his fists. "Do you remember the code of friends?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, man. But while we're at it, let's talk about codes of relationship, hm?

"You fooled around with my girlfriend!"

"If you believe that I would touch my friends girlfriend, you're stupid. If you think I would touch Jackie, you're insane."

Hyde tried to sit down in his chair, but Kelso jumped up from the couch an attacked him. As usual, Hyde turned the situation around and within seconds Kelso was lying on the floor, trying to wriggle out of the tight grip he found himself in.

"I should have known that she would let you don it with her. I knew she was a..."

He didn't finish because Hyde freed a hand to punch Kelso in the face-but before he could make a move he saw a tiny fist fly from behind him and heard a growl that couldn't come from a body as small as that.

"Don't you dare call me names!" Jackie hissed.

"Kelso, the guy who did it with every available female in Point Place should better shut up about being easy."

"Well Hyde, you're not better then me, are you." Kelso muttered.

Hyde bent down to whisper to Kelso.

"Let's not forget that I didn't have a girlfriend, man. One who really cared and didn't deserve to be treated the way you have treated her!"

"What do you mean, doesn't deserve it. She's got everything, I don't think she cares if I'm not always there."

He was really furious now. Kelso didn't care about Jackie at all if he never even noticed how her life was falling apart around her.

"You know... The code of friends also states that once cheated on the girlfriend isn't technically a girlfriend anymore and free again. And if you really think that I would do anything with a snotty rich bitch like her... You're an even bigger dumbass than I thought."

With these words he let go of Kelso and got up, brushing his knees and walking to his chair as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, shit."

"So, you really cheated on me Michael?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point! You fooled around with Hyde!"

"You know what? You are the biggest asshole that was ever allowed to walk the face of the eart. And I'm so glad I never gave in to you, you bastard!"

Without another word Jackie stormed outside.

"Way to go, moron!" Donna hissed and went after her.

Hyde had the urge to follow but held himself back. Why, Jackie had someone she could cry on, he didn't have to do anything. And still he feld the urge to go, yesterday, something had changed.

There was a code for kids with screwed up families, too.

Kelso tried to throw himself at Hyde, but he just shrugged him off and sat down in his chair. Kelso fell over the couch and landed on his face, what drove him so mad that he stomped out like his girlfriend a minute before him.

"So, really, what did you do with Jackie yesterday?"

"We got drunk."

"What? Without us? Man, that's not fair."

Eric slumped on the couch and stared accusingly at his friend.

"Look, Jackie got really upset about the whole Kelso thing, we did a circle... And somehow I felt sorry for her, she got us some booze and we crashed at my place because I couldn't even walk anymore."

"Whoa, wait. You did a CIRCLE with her? You took her to your PLACE? No one of us has ever been to your place. What's going on there?"

"Seemed to be a good idea at that time."

Hyde put his feet on the table and stared at a Three's Company rerun. Nothing better than a good jiggle after breakfast. He could really use some coke now... But no need to move. The little incident with Kelso hadn't helped his headache and he was in desperate need of a shower. He always kept a change of clothes in his car, these days he used to take a shower at the trailer park around the corner of his house.

After a while of Eric nagging about Hyde's betrayal and Fez leaving for another steamy date with his girlfriend noone had yet seen, Donna and Jackie returned to the basement.

Eric just put on his new AC/DC record and Hyde could see her listen up. Surprisingly, she didn't look like she had really cried, she just looked angry. And she held a pack of ice to her hand. She followed his gaze and grinned.

"Mr. Forman gave it to me himself after he heard that I punched Michael. He said if I were older he would give me a beer, too. Uh, not that i would want that right now..."

Then she looked around and smiled.

"What about a circle you guys?"

Eric stared at her as if she just asked him to go to the prom with her.

"Sure."

Hyde got up and gave her the hint of a smile, what he'd usually do. Today he wanted to give her a broad grin, but his head hurt so bad he was afraid it would just burst if he moved his face too much.

Donna just hesitated for a second, looked at Hyde and Jackie already in position.

"I'm in. C'mon, Eric!"

_Ten minutes later_

"I'm still not forgiving you guys for getting drunk without us and stuff... but that was GOOD!"

Eric chuckled.

"So, what are you guys now, like, friends?"

Donna looked at Hyde to her left.

"Well, I'd say we called a truce. There are times and circumstances when you have to put the fact aside that someone drives you insane with their presence and just-ya know, be ok with that person for a while."

Jackie giggled. In that state, she was willing to take another insult.

"Whatever, Steven. I could really use some pie right now... And I SO need a shower, I feel all dirty and messy."

Eric looked at her.

"This is how you look when you're messy? You really are the devil. Or an alien. Whatever it is, you certainly creep me out..."

"Jackie, are you really done with Kelso? Done... that's such a funny word!"

Donna giggled, and grabbed a piece of candy Fez had left behind.

"Yeah, I could use some food now. And something to write. I just figured out what Watergate really was, man."

"Yes, done and over. Steven, can you give me a ride home?"

Hyde turned around to look at Jackie, one eyebrow lifted. Who did she think he was, her chauffeur or what?

"I've got some stuff back at your place and... It's too far to walk."

He sighed and got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Hurry up then, I've got other stuff to do."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Fold my KISS SOCKS!"

"STEVEN! Shut up!"

And so they went out the door, leaving Donna and Eric behind, staring at each other in complete puzzlement-Hyde and Jackie having jokes between them nobody else could understand and not trying to strangle each other?

"This world is a weird, weird place." Eric sighed and pulled his girlfriend to the couch-he had and idea what just might help them get over the fact that the world was coming to an end.

* * *

_Don't forget to click that button on the left-all it takes is a minute or two. Lot less than it takes to write this story_


	5. One good man

_So guys, here's the next chapter-I'm almost at the end of my stash so I better go and fill it up_

_Thanks for all your reviews, they really motivate me! (That was a hint for you to read and review)_

_I still don't own anything that has remaotely anything to do wit the show, I don't even own one DVD. See, how poor I am._

* * *

_Back at Hydes place:_

"What are you going to do with the rest?" Hyde said, pointing at his bag that still held quite a good amount of bottles.

Jackie shrugged while she picked up her stuff-which was actually just a scarf and some lipgloss she had left behind.

"I don't know-let's just leave it here I guess. In case we feel the need to get drunk again."

So who exactly said that they would do that again.

"Just let me go and... change before I bring you home."

"Yeah, you start to smell pretty rank there."

She giggled and made herself comfortable on his bed. He already got used to the sight so he just grabbed some clothes.

"Be right back."

When he came back about ten minutes later Jackie had grabbed one of his comics and was reading, completely lost in the story. He tiptoed into the room, hoping she wouldn't notice him, because the shirt he had picked out had a large hole in it-and he didn't want her to see him shirtless.

He just didn't like it.

"Hey Steven, what are you up to?" she said without looking up, startling him.

"Holy shit, don't ever do that to me again, understand?"

"Whatever. Ready?"

"Just a second."

He pulled out another shirt and hurried to put it on.

"Allright, lets go."

"Steven..."

She stared at her feet for a few seconds before her realized she wouldnt finish.

"What, Jackie?"

"Nothing."

And out she went.

Shaking his head he went after her, musing about how much she made him do that the last few days. He would get serious problems with his neck if things kept going like that.

Talking about pain in the neck...

-------------------

At her house she led him into her room and went straight for the shower.

Hyde looked through her music collection but everything made him cringe and want to wash his hands. He talked to himself while doing it, without even realizing.

"Come on, Jackie, whats all that crap. Donnie Osmond? Mandy my ass... Abba... Mama mia, it cant get any worse...CAPTAIN AND TENNILLE?... Girl, you are so, so lost... Peter Frampton... Somebody shoot me right now... Hey, whats that?"

He discovered another box behind the first.

"So thats where you keep the good stuff then. Janis Jopilin, what a surprise. Kiss... well, it matches the socks, thats what its all about..."

He heard her steps in the hallway and stopped muttering to himself.

"Found anything you like?"

He grapped a record of Donnie Osmond and held it to his chest.

"I didnt see you at the fanclub-meetings, sweetheart!" before he threw it away.

"Donnie!" Jackie screamed and jumped after it to see if it was damaged.

"Are you serious, Jackie?"

"Thats Donnie Osmond, Steven! And hes HOT!"

"That doesnt change the fact that his music is crap and the guy himself is... a laxative."

"Steven take that back!" she hissed, glaring at him.

Grinning, he sat down on a chair next to her bed, stretching out his legs and folding his arms across his chest.

"Why, Im only honest. Better tell me why a chick like you has a Janis Joplin record."

"Three."

"What?"

"Ive got three of her records, Steven."

"So, why?"

"Because I like her music... Somehow."

"I start to get a feeling that I dont have to teach you anything. Just tell your pretty little cheerleader friends that and theyll freak out."

"Its not just about them..."

Without looking at him she went over to her record player and turned it on. He heard some blues-y tunes and wasnt at all surprised to hear Janis Joplins voice.

And again, he was shaking his head.

This girl was something, allright.

"Its about your parents, right? What a good start for a little teenage rebellion. Trying to get attention from mom and dad."

He grinned but when he saw her angry face the grin vanished immediately.

No need to get beat up by a girl approximately half his size and weight.

"You know Steven, Im really tired of being underestimated and trying to get everyone to like me. Besides, it doesnt work, anyway."

She threw a pillow at him and giggled. Then she leaned back and listened to the song.

An' I don't want much outa life,  
I never wanted a mansion in the South.  
I just-a want to find someone sincere  
Who'd treat me like he talks,  
One good man.  
Oh honey don't you know that I've been looking.  
Oh, one good man  
Ain't much, honey it ain't much,  
Oh, it's only everything.  
All right.

She sighed.

"Thats so true."

Leave it up to Jackie Burkhart to find something sickeningly romantic in everything.

After a few minutes of listening to the song and staring at nothing in particular, Jackie turned back to him.

"You want something to eat?"

"So you read minds now, too?"

She laughed and he liked that sound a lot better than her usual sobbing, suddenly realizing that this was the first time theyve spent alone without her crying ever since he met her.

Maybe that had something to do with the fact that he started to get used to her voice.

No whining, no bossing around, just talking and making jokes.

It started to feel like when he talked with Donna-just like with the guys but more careful when it came to their feelings and the guys, lets face it, werent as hot as Donna and Jackie.

"Just let me go downstairs and check what we got there, Ill be back before you can find and go through my underwear drawer."

She grinned and got up to go outside, but Hyde got a hold of her arm and looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You really think Id do that?"

She giggled and pulled her arm free with a little pirouette.

"Ive spent enough time in the basement with you guys to learn a thing or two about life in general and guys. And the first rule is never to let any of you alone in your room without diary, letters and underwear in a safe."

He laughed and shoved her out the door.

"Allright then, but at least allow me to look for it for a while. I dont have any other fun in my life."

Hyde herd her giggle in the hallway and went back to raiding her other record collection. Here, a lot more got his approval than in the other box-but that wasn't really a big thing, because in his opinion the other box could go straight to the trash.

"Holy... Alice Cooper?"

He got up and put the album on the player. He never heard that one before because the record guy had told him it was the worst yet. Hyde shrugged and turned it on-couldn't be that bad.

But he started to get as feeling that Jackie secretly liked guys in makeup.

A few minutes later he was covinced that the guy at the record store was right-that damn thing was no good. So he wouldn't spend any money on whisky and lace. At least not the album.

He pulled out the Stones, you could never go wrong with that.

"Here, I made us some sandwiches. You can have beer or a soda with that."

Given the choice, he went straight for the beer.

"Wait a second, you made those?"

He took a closer look. At least it didn't look like something was wrong with it-but Jackie Burkhart made them and she couldn't even cook water without ruining it and everybody knew that.

"It's turkey, salad, tomatoes and mayonnaise."

Smelled okay, too. The only test it had to pass was the taste test.

The only thing that could go wrong was... Well, he could get a lot of stomach problems or die, but seeing that she ate them too he wouldn't die alone.

"Steven, I make sandwiches for myself once a week, they're fine."

He took a bite and was surprised, it actually was good.

She laughed at him and grabbed another.

"You know, the secret is to use salad that isn't three weeks old and wilting."

"Well, at school they use imitation salad made from painted paper. Not bad, either."

She giggled and lay down, holding her stomach.

"I'm so full. Do you remember what I ate yesterday?"

"You got an hour?"

"Yeah, I get like that sometimes."

"Well, it doesn't show."

She looked over at him, a little surprised.

"Was that a compliment?"

"Just a simple observation."

"Yeeeeeah, right..."

"I better leave now, I got stuff to do."

He got up and stretched, she looked up at him with sad eyes-but not her usual pleading puppy eyes. Hyde knew as soon as he left she would cry her eyes out and suddenly he wanted to stay and keep her distracted. Just because he didn't like the idea of her crying any more than he liked the idea of going to the place others would call home.

But he had to get some fresh clothes and go take a shower at the laundromat down the street from his house-even he wouldn't use the shower at his place.

"Come back later... if you want to..."

"I will. If I can."

Hyde saw that he got out of there, he couldn't stand seeing her all sad with shimmering eyes.


	6. Next stage: Denial

_Hey guys, another day another chapter. Thanks for your reviews, they always make me as happy as candy makes Fez! Just so you know-the chapter after that was a surprise even for me-I'm starting to get a feeling that especially Hyde has a mind of his own_

_Still don't own them and if I would... well, I have plans for certain guys, just in case...ehm, yeah, enjoy._

* * *

On monday, the whole gang met up for lunch, even Hyde was there for a change. He had gone back home on saturday to gather some stuff he sold at the pawn shop, so he had some money in his pockets right now waiting to be spent. Of course he had filled up his stash first.

"I can't believe all the crap they try to teach us-I mean, come on, the finals are almost here and I feel like they're trying to stuff our brains with another load of useless stuff. I can't even see why I would have to know anything about geometry or politics. Models don't need politics!"

As usual, nobody was really listening to Kelso.

Fez had tried to get an extra dessert, which only resulted in him getting beat up by some younger kids because he was holding up the line, so he was muttering about the unkindness of americans in general to his lunch, as usual a grey mass that could be anything.

Eric and Donna were caught up in their plans for the evening. She wanted them to study together because his grades in maths were a disaster, while he tried to get her to go for a ride and make out somewhere.

Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the end of their table across from each other, both just shifting their food from one side of the plate to the other. The absence of insults or even just the hateful glares and a silence filled with hate was so obvious that on some level, everybody noticed.

From time to time Donna glanced over and decided to talk to Jackie later to see what was going on between them. She had always thought the two of them woulg get along famously if they weren't so stubborn and superficial. But for some reason they both looked miserable and she wanted to find out why.

Hyde felt the urge to go to his usual place behind the gym and just relax for a while, he still had half an hour left. But for some reason he didn't quite get he had promised Jackie that he wouldn't. And worse-he really felt like keeping his promise to her.

Maybe he should go and see a shrink. He felt the obligation to make Jackie Burhart happy. How the hell did that happen?

So instead of leaving he pulled out a notebook and a pen and just started drawing, without really thinking about it. He had to do something to keep him from running amok in the lunchroom-all these stupid jerks around him on top of the crap they were teaching them here really made him want to.

"Yuck!"

He looked up and saw Jackie holding up her fork, a piece of wilted salad on it.

"See? Painted paper."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they exploded. Jackie laughed until tears started running down her cheeks and Hyde barely noticed Kelso jumping up and leaving.

"Hey, uhm, Jackie? Hi..."

The incarnation of every cheerleader cliche was standing next to them, glancing a him nervously, stroking her blond hair. So he gave her what she was obviously looking for, the eyebrow and a smirk. Seeing her inching away from him cheered him up even more.

"Oh, Becky, I didn't notice you were here."

"Yeah, uhm... I saw you from our table and... Wanted to remind you that we have a practice today after school."

"Good for you, but I'm not coming. Got plans."

Jackie went into zen-mode and Hyde watched her behind his sunglasses, feeling just a little proud. Of course a dumb cheerleader wasn't much of a challenge but seeing how that chick just about fell over when she was usually the bitchy cheerleader that everyone feared, that was just too good not to be cherished.

He pulled up his upper lip and gave her a disgusted sneer, which made her loose it completely and run off to the group of tacky blondes who watched them.

Jackie held up her hand in front of her mouth and giggled softly, not too loud so noone would notice her slip-she tried hard to be zen.

"Let go Jackie-laughing about others is absolutely okay."

"I think she might have peed her pants when you looked at her like that."

"Well, she seemed to be pretty disgusted that a lowlife like me would even look at her."

"Oh, I don't think the squad would mind if you gave them some special attention."

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on Steven, every preppy girl has secret phantasies about dating a bad guy."

"Really? EVERY girl? Even the rich ones?"

She kicked him in the shin under the table and he howled.

"Ow, Jackie! Damn, I told you to stop that!"

"That was uncalled for, Steven!"

"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question."

She chose to ignore him and react to their friends staring at them instead.

"What?"

"Jackie, will you come to the bathroom with me? It's urgent."

Donna had decided that she couldn't wait until after school. She wanted to know when and how exactly the two arch enemies had turned into friends.

----

Hyde sighed and put his notebook back under the table. He had started to draft some characters for a comic he had already mapped out in his mind, but the character he was working on somehow never turned out right. She was too small, too frail to be a superhero and her face didn't look like the one he had thought up a few days ago. She didn't even have that light blond hair. It was dark, almost black.

What exactly was happening with his mind these days?

With the intention to seriously cut back on circles for the next few days he got up and grabbed his bag. Fez was still talking to his lunch tray but Eric got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hyde... I think we need to talk."

They made their way out to the football field which was nearly deserted. That could have something to do with the icy wind that blew and the already freezing temperatures.

"What happened to you? You haven't been yourself for the last few days. Man, you're even nice to Jackie!"

"Leave her out of this, okay?"

"Whoa, whoa there! Now you're defending her? Okay, she brainwashed you, didn't she? She's a government agent trying to get you out of the way. Oh my god, then you were right all this time-they're really spying on us!"

"Calm down Forman, no more circle for you either!"

"Who else got cut out?"

"Me."

That threw Eric into a laughing fit so intense he had trouble breathing.

"Sorry, that stuff from Jackie still has me kind of tripped. I thought I heard you say you were cutting yourself out."

"Eric, I did say that. Would you please try to take me serious?"

"Wow, something's got to be really wrong."

"I'm just trying to think about what to do with my life right now. And being stoned doesn't help with that."

"Wow, what got you to think about your future?"

"Don't know, probably the finals and everything."

There was no way in this world that he would admit it was Jackie who made him think about his future when she told him to sit down and study to try and turn around his fate of becoming another failure like his parents or hers. But at least hers had money.

The fact that there was somebody who believed in him, who thought that he could achieve something was strange. But there it was again, that fuzzy thing. He had come to accept it, almost, and knew that it had something to do with Jackie, because noone had ever made him feel this way.

"If I wouldn't know better I'd say that you just lied to me." Eric said, all of a sudden very serious.

"Leave me alone, Forman."

"Come on, what's with you and Jackie? All this time you hate each other and suddenly you're not only defending her but actually being nice? AND you spent almost the whole weekend with her!"

"Whatever, man. I'm freezing."

Hyde turned away and walked inside, leaving Eric behind. He just stared after his friend and wondered what was going on here. Obviously he had missed something very important. But his friend had changed in the course of only one weekend.

---

After school Hyde drove around town aimlessly for about half an hour before he decided to go and hang out in Eric's basement. He wasn't too keen on meeting Eric again but after all, that was where they all hung out. He'd even play cards with Kelso and Fez and let one of them win if he just could stay somewhere away from his house.

He entered the house through the kitchen in hopes of meeting Mrs. Forman and as usual she was there, arranging some freshly baked muffins on a plate.

"Oh hi, Steven! Just in time for a fresh blueberry muffin. Or would you like some cookies? But you'd have to wait a few minutes, they're not done yet."

"A muffin would be fine, thank you Mrs. Forman."

She gave him a bright smile and without a word made him some hot chocolate to go with his muffin. He hated anything that had remotely something to do with chocolate, but he didn't say a word. He just drank it and knew she would be happy. Just like when he was a kid and she dragged him into the bathroom to sit him in the tub with Eric.

"Steven, I've noticed that you came over more and more often. Not that I mind, but... is everything okay?"

Cursing inwardly for having taken off his sunglasses he stared down at his plate.

"Yes, Mrs. Forman."

"Well, Steven, I don't like being lied to, so let's pretend you didn't say what you just said. I think the others are down in the basement."

He didn't want to upset the closest to a mother he ever had, but he couldn't tell her what was going on, he simply couldn't. He felt so guilty that he put his dishes into the sink and went to the basement with hanging shoulders.

Downstairs Donna and Jackie were sitting on the couch, their heads together. The way they stopped talking and Donna looking at him in this very weird way he knew that they had been talking about him-but he didn't even care. He had other things on his mind, like keeping warm without electricity and getting money for food.

"Where have you been, stranger?"

He didn't even react to Donna's lame attempt to make a joke.

Instead he just stared at the TV. Was there ever anything remotely interesting on?

"We're going to see a movie tonight, are you coming?"

"Nah."

"I can pay, Steven."

He shot her a glance that told her it was better to drop the subject at once. Jackie turned to Donna and shrugged.

"What about a circle, Hyde?"

He simply shook his head. He had the feeling that Jackie had spilled her guts to Donna who was now trying to find out if he would really stick to his promise. Damn women.

"Yeah, uhm... I better go now, to get ready and stuff..."

Donna quickly left the basement and it was so obvious that she wanted them to talk alone that it hurt him-did she really think he was that stupid?

"What's wrong with you, Steven?"

"Nothing."

"Allright, fine. If you don't want to talk to me."

She pulled her feet up to the couch and looked at him. Then she pouted. He turned away to watch some stupid commercials on TV. When he checked again she was still staring.

"I'm not gonna say anything Jackie, okay?"

"Come on Steven, you can talk to me."

"Yeah, good to know."

"Steven, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

"You know what your problem is? You're really cute, but nobody ever told you to shut your piehole."

"You think I'm cute? "

**"**SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE. "

They looked at each other, he angry, she somewhat confused-then started laughing.

"I've had some things going on at home, okay."

"What did your mom do now?"

"Forgot to pay the bills. Or better: bought booze with our rent money."

"Oh no! And what are you guys doing now?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, but she packed her things and left."

He heard her gasp in shock and the fact that she seemed really concerned irritated him.

"I'm gonna be fine."

He grabbed his jacket and stomped out of the basement, a dramtic move usually reserved for Jackie-or sometimes Kelso.

* * *

_ don't you see how your hand wants to move the cursor to ther button there on the left? let her do what she wants, give in..._


	7. Acceptance? We'll see

_Kay, I already said it last chapter-I have no idea where this is going because this wasn't even planned. Not that I had a real plan to start with, but i had the storyline mapped out a little-but while writing it took off in another direction. So read and enjoy being as clueless as I am at the end of this chapter bc it's the last bit i have. I spent yesterday at the vet clinic with my cat so I'll have to find some time to write the next chapter_

* * *

A little later he was lying on his bed, trying not to think about the cold . His thoughts trailed off to Jackie sitting in the basement, waiting for Donna and Eric to go out with them as the fifth wheel.

And that just wasnt Jackie.

Ten minutes later he turned into the Formans driveway, muttering curses under his breath. The others were standing in the driveway, looking at him. When he got out he could clearly hear Donna whisper:

"I knew he would come."

"Donna, this is the last time I'm telling you: What the Pinciottis consider a whisper qualifies as yelling in some states. And Jackie, I'm paying. Now get in before I come to my senses."

Inside the car he felt her hand lying down on his.

"Thank you for coming."

Slowly driving backwards down the driveway he tried hard to concentrate, the roads were getting icy.

"Yeah, yeah."

"No really. You've been there for me all the time even though I wasn't nice to you. I really appreciate that. And... I just wanted to be there for you, you know."

"I still don't know what got into me."

"Maybe because you do have a heart."

Her smile took the edge off her words and he realized that all this time, she hadn't been mean at all, not even without realizing it and that was usually her specialty.

She reached out to turn on some music-currently Mick Jagger wanted to paint everything black.

"So, where are you going to live?"

"Look, I came here so you wouldn't have to be in the car with Donna and Forman making out. That's all. No talking about anything, okay?"

She nodded and started to stare out of her window.

"I didn't mean to be that harsh-I just don't want to think for once, that's all."

And why did he have to care if he hurt her or not.

"Okay, Steven. But there's no need for you to freak out on me like that. I understand if you don't want to talk but sometimes I'm not sure if you really don't want to talk or if you just need a push."

"You seriously need to stop thinking about guys as if there were chicks. We're not that complicated. No means no and yes means yes. When it comes to chicks though... Everything they say could mean no, yes or maybe even if you don't get away from me in two seconds I will kick the living crap out of your shins."

"Not with me, believe me."

"Yeah, that's one thing I've always liked about you-you're always straightforward."

"Aaaw, you always liked that?"

"Stop doing that or we'll end up in that wall over there!"

"Oh, we're already there!"

"See how time flies when you're having fun!"

She giggled and didn't bother to wait for him opening up the door for her, he would never do that. But he took her arm to help her across the parking lot because by now the streets were one shiny surface.

"I love it when it gets that cold, it's so beautiful. Except for the things it does to your apperance... All these layers and dry skin... Well, not that it'll ever happen to me!"

"Stop trying to sound like a cheerleader and try keeping your balance. Next time I'll let you land on your ass. See if that'll happen to ya."

They both knew that that would happen the day it snowed in hell.

"So, can we get in now?"

Eric and Donna were waiting for them outside, Eric obviously shivering. That guy simply had nothing under his clothes to keep him warm.

"Let's go!"

Inside it smelled like popcorn and butter but what mattered most was the heat that wrapped itself around them as soon as they stepped inside. Jackie took off her coat immediately and tugged at her purple sweater-Hyde noticed that it was somehow fuzzy and couldn't help but grin.

"This movie is supposed to be really, really good!"

"Yeah Donna, he has a chainsaw, that makes your lumberjack heart beat faster."

"You guys know that the movie is based on a real story, right? It even took place in Wisconsin."

"Hyde, stop spreading your weird stoner conspiracies!"

"I'm serious, Forman. Ask your parents, man. A lunatic dug up his mum and made himself pretty masks from human skin."

He looked around at their pale faces and grinned.

"Okay, let's get some popcorn."

"Seriously Steven, you are sick."

"Thanks, Jacks."

Donna looked after them and shook her head, then she looked at Eric.

"I have no idea what got into these guys..."

"So you didn't get anything out of Jackie either?"

"Not directly, but from heir reactions I think that she really likes him."

"Yeah, it's creepy, but same with Hyde. They start to make me nervous. I mean, if the two of them suddenly like each other, what can be next? Invasion from space? This was one of the last certainties I had in life. No matter what, there were always Jackie and Hyde jumping at each other..."

"Well, maybe we'll see them jump each other soon..."

"Eew, Donna, don't even TALK about that! That is so sick..."

They caught up with Jackie and Hyde who were currently fighting over who would buy popcorn. But before they could interfere the two were interrupted by the current head cheerleader, who had her hands on the hips, prepared to talk Jackie down.

"So THAT'S why you couldn't come to practice today? Are you dating him now? Just let me tell you that something like this isn't exactly improving your reputation. And reputation is key, especially if you want to be leading the squad next year."

"No, I couldn't come to practice today because you're a bitch."

"Oh Jackie, I would cancel your invitation to my party next weekend but since you were invited to come with your boyfriend... Well, i guess it doesn't matter anyway. Since you don't have a real date."

"Save your spit, slutball. I'm not going, anyways. I don't like spending my valuable time with poor bitches pretending to be rich and who all slept with my ex. By the way, did he finally get rid of that nasty rash he had? Well, anyway-let's go, Steven."

Grinning, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the showroom.

"Not bad, not bad. I bet Kelsos popularity among our highschools easiest will sink rapidly."

"Well, I guess I'm out now. But I really don't want to spend time with all the girls he has cheated on me with."

"It's not ALL of them."

"I don't even want to know. Come on, Donna and Eric are already inside."

They sat down to enjoy "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", trying to ignore Donna and Eric having their hands and faces all over each other. Hyde was pretty sure that it all started when Eric almost jumped into Donnas lap during a frightening scene, but he wasn't surprised at all. In their realtionship everything was upside down, so why not that, too.

He turned his head to look at Jackie on his left side. She wore hradly any makeup and that was a first. Her hair was falling down over her shoulders in soft curls. Her left hand was still in front of her mouth, the popcorn in it forgotten she stared at the screen.

Turning back to the screen he saw that another moron ventured out, of course alone, to look for his missing friends in the middle of nowhere. Shaking his head he saw the killer approach behind the guy and felt a hand grab his from the left. Jackie was still mesmerized by the action on the screen but now she gripped his hand and squeezed.

He just hoped she wouldn't break any bones.

----------

After the movie it was clear that Donna and Eric and Donna were in the mood for a little makeout-session in Eric's car and Hyde was eager to get away from them-while under the influence of hormones they were just not good to be around.

"Come on, Steven, let's leave these two weirdos behind. They make me nauseus."

"Wait a second, you call US weird?"

"Well Donna, I don't have to point out again that a giant redhead lumberjack and a scrawny geek look weird, do I?"

"Hear, hear!"

"Could you two have your catfight tomorrow in the basement? I'm freezing my nads off."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be warming them up soon... OW!"

Grinning, Hyde led Jackie back to his car. That one would leave a mark for sure.

When he pulled up in front of Jackie's house she smiled at him.

"You know, that really was fun."

"Yeah but I wish they wouldn't act like complete... dumbasses."

Grinning they both looked down.

"So... wanna come in?"

Why spoil an otherwise okay night by going inside and probably having to talk?

But why go back home and freeze to death?

"Yeah, why not."

* * *

_so, i did my job, now it's time for you to do yours-i know that you're reading! come on, don't let me get crabby. i can't write when i'm like that _


	8. Little Wing

_So, there it is. You know how hard it is to write with a little guy positively wrecking your livingroom and two cats barfing all over the place? So show me your appreciation, you know how it works!_

* * *

"Yeah, why not."

Inside they stopped in the entrance hall where Jackie stored away her boots and her jacket in a huge built-in closet.

"You wanna eat something?"

He shrugged, hands in the pockets of his washed out jeans.

"Why not."

He wasn't really sure if he wanted to take the chance of eating something Jackie had prepared again-only because he had survived the first time didn't mean he would be lucky again. But assuming she woud only reheat leftovers he decided to take the plunge and followed her into the kitchen.

When he saw that she actually took two uncooked chicken breasts and some vegetables out of the fridge he got nervous.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to eat it raw?"

Considering the numerous disasters she had caused trying to help Mrs. Forman in the kitchen he considered that the safer choice. This was no sandwich she just had to put together.

"What are you doing there, anyway?"

"Making burritos."

"Huh? You and foreign food?"

"Well, I'm no foreigner so I can eat it. Besides, our housekeepers are all mexican. What do you think who showed me some easy things to cook for myself when the staff has a day off?"

"Speaking of which, didn't they have off on saturday?"

"Well when my parents aren't home most don't come every day. Like the maid shows up every other day-there's no big mess in theliving room to clean up every day. Poolboy and gardener make no much sense during the winter and Juanita just shows up to cook something for me on weekends if I ask her to. But since I'm at Eric's most of the time..."

She shrugged, throwing the diced chicken into a pan.

"I have to admit it's really weird to see you cook."

"Well, it's weird to have you in my house with noone around."

"In case I should behave inappropriate you should find enough weapons around."

She grinned at him, waving the sharp knife.

They both looked down, she concentrating on dicing some tomato and jalapeno peppers and he... observing the tiles. He guessed that they alone were worth more than everything currently in his possession together.

When he looked back up she was rolling up some tortillas she had filled with the fried chicken and vegetables and placed them back in the pan. She was smiling to herself-but suddenly that smile turned sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

She sniffed and turned up the heat again. Hyde went around the counter to stand next to her. He took off his sunglasses and lifted her chin with one hand to force her to look at him.

"What's wrong, Jackie?"

"Well, it's just... you know... I always pictured this for me and Michael. Him coming over, I would cook something for him that was actually edible..."

"Please don't tell me you learned to cook for him?"

"Well, no. Yes... Not really. I learned to cook for myself but I always wanted to cook for him."

Sighing he pulled her into his arms.

"What a waste of time. Really, Jackie. All that time you've spent with him... you could have been with a guy that deserved you. He is my friend, but let's not forget that we're talking about Kelso, okay? He's just not cut out for relationships."

"I know and that's the sad part. I know all that and still I... I mean, I feel closer to you than I've ever felt to him and we hated each other until a few days ago. And now let me go or I'll burn our food and really live up to expectations."

"You know what? I don't even know what to expect from you anymore."

Pulling two plates out of a cabinet behind her she turned around to show him the most radiant smile he had ever seen.

"Steven, that was probably... no, that WAS the best compliment I ever got!"

"Well, you're welcome..."

She handed him the plates and retrieved a bowl with salsa from the fridge and another with sour cream. Thinking she opened the fridge again and pulled out a sixpack, looking at him.

"Why do you always try to get me drunk? You know I can't say no if someone offers me a beer."

So they went upstairs to her bedroom where they both sat down on her bed and started to eat, fighting over the bowls until she mockingly challenged him to a fight with her rolled burrito, making lightsaber sounds.

"Forman really rubbed off on you, didn't he."

"Ew Steven, that sounded really gross."

"Wasn't intended though I wish it was. But I can't think of him dating a girl his size."

"I can't think of him anyone, to be honest. I still don't get Donna. But whatever. And she calls ME crazy because I hang out with you."

"Well, that's what I would have said myself a few days ago. I mean, come on, we getting along isn't exactly what people would call normal."

"But we do. I don't really think it's that strange, do you?"

"Sort of. But on the other hand... I just happened to find out that you're not at all the person I thought you were, so..."

He shrugged. He just hoped she would get what he wanted to say. He just wasn't the right person to ask about feelings.

"Steven... this might sound weird but... Can ou stay here tonight? I don't like sleeping alone here and... I just can't let you go home, you know, knowing what's going on..."

Hyde considered her offer for a little while. He didn't like the fact that she brought up the topic he wanted to avoid at all cost-but at least it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. And he really didn't want to sleep in his room when it was freezing outside.

And Jackie really shouldn't be by herself.

"Allright, I'll stay."

"Okay, because I'm getting really tired. And I have a test tomorrow. So I probably should try to get some sleep..."

She got up and went over to her closet and Hyde prepared himself to stifle the laughter when she would pull out a frilly pink nightgown-he should have known better.

What she wore when she came back from the bathroom a little while later was breathtakingly sexy because it was simple. She wore red hotpants and a black AC/DC shirt and he just couldn't open his mouth to ask her where the hell she got that from.

He had just remembered that she wasn't only a girl but a very hot one.

"Well Steven, could you do me a favor and take off your sweater and your jeans? Or do you want me to get your coat and your boots, too?"

When he didn't react she sighed.

"I'll go back outside. You take off your clothes and call me when you're under the blanket, okay?"

Coming to his senses he snorted and told her to stay. But he felt like it would be better for him to go home and face the cold than to do this. He took off his clothes except for undershirt and boxers and crawled under the blanket, feeling the warmth of Jackies body snuggling up to him.With a last desperate attempt to keep his sanity he tried to wriggle away to the edge of her bed but she pulled him close. With her head rested on his shoulder, and his traitor of an arm wrapped around her he finally gave in and relaxed.

He couldn't do anything against it anyway.

Besides, only a moron would lie in bed with a girl of the likes of Jackie Burkhart and not at least attempt to enjoy it.

----------------------------------

Of course everybody noticed when they arrived together at school the next morning. Especially since Hyde wore the exact same clothes as the day before.

Kelso was close to try and jump at Hyde again, but Donna managed to hold him back. After all, it couldn't be like that. The two of them being friends already seemed impossible, but anything beyond that was just... well, impossible. Not to mention creepy, unnatural, sick...

At lunch they were both absent. Jackie had to attend an emergency cheerleader meeting which she was sure was to be about her getting kicked out, and Hyde had another date with the principle. But unlike Jackie he had no idea what this was about-probably for the first time in his entire career he was innocent.

Meanwhile the others were discussing them over lunch, according to the menu lasagna, according to Eric something that fell directly from a cow's butt onto their plates.

"Maybe he really just stayed at her house and nothing happened."

Donna attempted to save her friends honor, but she wasn't so sure who of them she was defending here.

Kelso shook his had, he was still obviously angry.

"You can't sleep in the same bed with someone and not be doin' it. I've fallen asleep not doin' it and woken up doin' it."

"And that's why they won't put him to sleep at the dentist."

Eric felt really uncomfortable talking about them. Not just because they weren't here to speak for themselves, but... It was just wrong.

"What does he have that I don't? I mean, I have the three things women want: I'm hot and I'm smart."

"That's two things you moron."

"Nuh-uh, hot counts twice!"

Donna groaned and buried her face in her hands. Kelso was causing yet another headache.

"I don't know why you complain, Kelso. She was yours and you threw her away, why do you care if one of your friends picks her up?"

It was obvious that Fez was sad that he wasn't said friend. Even though Jackie clearly didn't like him this way he'd probably never give up hopes that one day would be his day and she'd hear him.

At the same time Hyde left the principals office, still confused about what just happened. He had to be dreaming, this just couldn't be happening. Not to him.

Deep in thoughts he walked down the hallway until he bumped into a person who was sobbing so violently that he should have heard her from a mile away.

* * *

_I didn't really want to end it here, but it's the only place where it makes a little sense-i don't want to post toooo much today because i'm not sure if i'll get to write anything tonight at all..._


	9. Burn, baby, burn!

_Whoa, what a nice surprise on a crappy cold friday morning! So many reviews over night, i could get used to it! Okay, this chapter contains another surprise but i won't give away too much. Well, read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

"Hey Jacks, what's going on?" he asked softly, pulling her close.

"They really kicked me out. I'm officially not a cheerleader anymore. And they got all mean about it. I was SO close to lose my zen and kick their asses-but I managed to hold on until I got out."

"I'm proud of you. Don't let those bitches get to you, they're worse than dogs. Once they got you they will not let go."

"They couldn't detect a damn thing and I wasn't even wearing sunglasses damn it. They are almost as stupid as... You know what? I can't even find anything close to cheerleader-stupid. Well, except for Kelso."

Hyde grinned. He liked to see her angry far more than sad. Especially angry at Kelso. That moron had never deserved her in the first place and the way he had treated her had taken away some of the last specs of respect he'd had for that idiot.

"That one's a given."

"I so feel like ditching school for today... But I still got that test coming up and after that I'm off anyways, so... I guess I'm still too uptight for stuff like that."

She smiled a thin, barely there smile and wiped her eyes.

"I don't know if I'd call it uptight if someone didn't screw up his future."

"Steven, you still have a chance. You just need to sit down on your butt and do something."

"How come we're always ending up talking about me? Damn, you need to stop that!"

She grinned at him.

"It's because I care about you, Steven."

She turned around and left, leaving Hyde behind. He stared after her and tried to figure out where exactly this was heading.

--------

That afternoon he found himself in the Forman's kitchen, staring at Red in disbelief. After he had gone to lunch he had told Eric what was going on at home and that he needed to find a new place to stay. Probably a cardboard box next to the dumpsters behind the Hub.

Did Red Forman just offer him to stay with them?

No, he hadn't. He had ordered him to get his things and move them into the back room of the basement.

"Thank you..." he mumbled, still confused.

"Ah, knock it off, Steven. We both know that Kitty wouldn't stop nagging about this until I gave in so I shortened my suffering. And by the way-I hope you know the rules. You do anything stupid you'll have my foot so far up your ass you can tie my shoe with your tongue."

With that he unfolded his newspaper and vanished behind it, a clear sign that this conversation-well, monologue, was over.

So he went out and drove back to the house to gather his things. Not that there was too much left, he had sold a lot of his records even though it had hurt him more than anyone could ever understand and he never had many clothes. But he wanted the pictures and concert tickets. And his treasured pipe he hadn't touched since the night Jackie had been here.

Smiling he turned the small green glass in his hands, taking it in, all the good memories. The Zeppelin sticker was already peeling off and the whole thing looked pretty nasty, but it was his first. There were some lipstick traces on it and he thought about wiping them off but then he shrugged and nested it between his clothes, hoping that Mrs. Forman wouldn't rip them out of his hands to wash and mend them the very second he arrived.

Eric was waiting for him on the front porch, nervously twisting his hands. He wasn't sure if his friend was too happy about him telling his parents, but he didn't know what else to do. And he knew that he could always trust in his parents to find a solution.

"Look, Hyde..."

"Shut up, Forman. Carry hat box for me, will you. It only contains paper, so you should be able to carry it downstairs without your wrists breaking."

After all, everything was still okay.

It took Hyde only about ten minutes to move in. He just stuffed the box containing his treasured posessions in one corner and, knowing Mrs. Forman, saw that his clothes were put away in a halfway ordered manner.

Red came downstairs, his wife in tow, to see if everything was allright.

"I see you already moved in. Well, I don't need to tell you when food will be on the table, you all know that too well. So do whatever it is you do down here and I see you at dinner."

Eric and Hyde looked at each other, grinning.

Fifteen minutes later the basement was filled with smoke and they were sitting at the table, still grinning at each other. Kelso had been waiting for them on the couch and now they were, as usual, trailing off into their own worlds.

"Guys, I can't believe it, but Donna has cut me off again. How can every little fight result in me not getting any? I mean, come on! How can women use that against us?"

Hyde smirked before he started to cough. After he composed himself he shared his wisdom.

"Secretly, I think they want it more than we do."

"Oh, you and your crazy conspiracies. Kelso, what exactly are you doing there?"

Kelso was trying to balance a treat on his nose like he had seen his neighbours dog do so many times. But what he thought were treats were really buttons Kitty had forgot in the basement.

"I don't get Jackie. I mean, we were together for a long time, and the second I turn my back she off and frenches Hyde."

Hyde reached across the table and frogged Kelso with all his might.

"And by turning your back you mean ditching her to have sex with random cheerleaders?"

There was a very long pause and only Eric's complaining about Donna were audible.

"Whatever, man. It's all about words with you."

Kelso got up and walked towards the door when realisation hit Hyde.

"AND I DIDN'T FRENCH HER!"

That pulled Eric out of his trance and he stared at Hyde.

"Well, thanks for the buzz kill. I'll probably be having nightmares about this for a long, long time."

"Whatever, man."

Hyde got up and retreated to his room. His room. In the Forman's basement. It felt strange to think like that, but it felt good.

------------

That friday Jackie came into the basement in the worst mood anyone had ever seen her in. She didn't talk to anyone, didn't respond to anything that was said to her and just stared at nothing particular in front of her.

Hyde was trying to find something to get her to talk when the basement door opened and Kelso marched in.

"This is such a great day!"

He beamed and tried to sit on the couch next to Jackie who just in time put her feet on the seat next to her, daring him with her eyes to say something.

Kelso had probably seen some animal doing something weird or maybe he had improved his rocket suit, nobody was really interested.

Mrs. Forman came down the stairs with a loaded laundry basket.

"Mrs. Forman, is Laurie upstairs?"

"Yes, Michael, she told me to send you upstairs in case you were here, she's almost ready."

Having a revelation Hyde almost started to cry with laughter.

"Man, you're dating Laurie?... That's not "going where no man has gone before", that's going where EVERY man has gone before."

Mrs. Forman turned around, her face caught in between her usual smile and a sour face.

"Steven, it's not nice to be so... truthful."

With that she went back upstairs and Jackie started to come to life.

"What, the two biggest sluts in Point Place finally unite?"

"Who? I wanna see THAT!"

Kelso grinned from ear to ear, thinking about two girls hooking up.

"Michael, don't you feel pain somewhere?"

"Why, Jackie?"

"Because you BURN you goddamn moron!"

"Huh? Why?"

Fez threw down the magazine he was reading and threw Kelso an impatient look.

"Because she meant you and Laurie, you stupidsonofabitch!"

Hyde leaned back, folded his arms behind his head and enjoyed the scene. For once he was perfectly content to sit back and watch while Kelso got burned by his ex.

"Well, let's hope they don't create some new disease-when you think about everything one carries on their own... something could mutate into a new form of slut rabies. Well, we'll see it when the cheerleaders start to go crazy."

"Well, yeah, they're crazy over ME!"

Kelso tried to pull himself back up but he was so going down.

"Uhuh, and every other guy they can get a hold of and who pays them a buck."

Kelso looked around for help but saw he wouldn't get any, so he tried his last weapon.

"Well, I better go now, because Laurie and I will be DOING IT!"

"Have fun, Kelso."

Jackie turned away from him and turned her full attention to Cosmo.

"Because, you know, I need to finally get some."

"Right, Kelso. I forgot. The only one who wasn't doing it during our relationship was me."

Fez gasped, Donna giggled and Hyde held his aching stomach. This was too good to be true-all Kelsos stories of how great Jackie said he was in bed and how great she was but still couldn't satisfy him were just one big cover up for the nasty truth.

Jackie Burkhart didn't want to give up her virginity for Kelso.

Under the laughter of his friends Kelso ran upstairs, while Jackie kept reading her Cosmo.

When he was gone she sighed.

"I could so use something to drink right now."

Hyde thought for a moment before he got up and stood next to her.

"Come on, Jackie, let's crash a party!"

She giggled.

"Are you serious, Steven? You, at a school party?"

"Why not. We bring some of our own good stuff and have a little fun on their expense."

"Well, but we're not invited."

"That's the fun about crashing a party. Besides, that slut said she would take back the invitation but she didn't."

"Yeah, but this is a date only party."

Hyde sighed and pulled his hair with both hands before he turned to his friends.

"Jackie, as creepy as this whole thing still is... I think he means that he is your date. You aren't dating now you guys, are you?"

"No Forman, we're crashing a party. Who would be stupid enough to take a girl on a cheerleader party on a first date?"

With that he pulled Jackie out the door.

Eric shivered.

"What did he just say?"

Donna got up to turn on the TV.

"I think we're in for a lot of trouble with those two."


	10. Where's my mind

_Oookaaay, here we go-this is a scene that i've had in my head for a long time because...well, it's like that, you'll see it when you're there. It's just...Hde._

_  
I still don't own That 70s Show event hough I'd like to (just to re-do the last season...please, someone give me money...) nut I do own the cheerleading sluts and I'm not too proud of them._

_The song inspiring Hyde in this chapter is "She's got balls" from AC/DC, if you're interested. One of the two songs that inspired me to write this story._

_So enjoy this story and leave me a review. If you do, you get an original TAD Nugent shirt, delivered by Hyde. if you don't... I'll send Red wioth his foot ;-)  
_

* * *

After Jackie had talked him into taking her home first so she could change into something stunning and to get something to drink, she gave him directions to the party.

She kept twisting a strand of her hair while tapping with her left foot, which stuck in a knee-high, dark blue suede boot. Of course she had a matching coat and underneath-he really absolutely didn't want to go there. Well, he wanted, but he didn't want to think about it.

Not while driving anyway.

There was no sense denying that the new and improved, ass-kicking Jackie Burkhart left him... not unmoved. He just couldn't believe that he never before realized that she was actually THAT hot.

Well, she had never hugged him in a skintight blue dress before.

"Could you please stop that?"

"What?"

He had actually startled her out of her nervous, trance-like state.

"Being so damn nervous. What happened to your zen?"

"I left it at home. It didn't match my dress."

Hyde laughed. Well, she seemed to calm down a little.

"You're coming along nicely, Jacks."

"Stop calling me that, it's weird."

"I asked you to stop calling me Steven. Besides, Jackie is the annoying peppy cheerleader. Jacks is a chick...", he took a few seconds to try and find the right words, when the song currently playing isnpired him, "...that has balls."

Jackie started laughing hysterically.

"How nice of you. I hope it's just the booze and AC/DC talking and not you really thinking that underneath that dress are ACTUAL balls."

"I could feel you up later if it helps."

They both laughed. Nervously. He wanted nothing more to kick his ass for saying that. Now you could cut the tension in the cab of the El Camino with a spoon, as Fez would put it.

"There it is. The house with the kid puking in the front yard."

Grinning he pulled into a parking spot in front of the house. He kept forgetting how few kids in highschool actually had own cars-not even close to a beauty like his Camino.

He made a mental note to buy Leo a nice, big bouquet of weed.

Taking a bottle of whisky in one hand and Jackie's hand in his other, he marched right up the driveway and into the open door, not caring for some people staring and whispering.

"What are YOU doing here, Jackie? I thought I told you to stay away."

"Why, you said I had to bring a date, and I did."

She felt Hyde's arm around her waist and, encouraged, turned towards him and put a hand on his chest.

"So, where in this shed can I put my jacket? I should have thought to bring sanitizer."

Grinning Hyde helped her out of her coat, aware of all other eyes in the room wandering to Jackie. This wasn't the type of crowd he usually wanted attention from, but this was really fun. He imagined how all the other guys envied him and pulled Jackie close again. He softly rubbed her lower back to encourage her and felt her shiver.

"Why in the world would you want to date someone like HIM?"

She said it in the same tone she would use to address the pesty matter of roadkill and he lifted an eyebrow, ready to say something but patiently waiting for Jackie to do so. This was her moment.

"Because I", Jackie put a lot of emphasis on that word while eyeing the girl in front of her, who was wearing simple jeans and a halter top, "can."

Sporting the probably single most bitchy smile Hyde had ever seen on a woman she turned around to adress him.

"Let's go find something to sit on that doesn't ruin my dress."

He shrugged and they made their way through the kitchen into a crowded living room, Jackie staying close to him-closer than neccessary and way too close for comfort for him. Actually, with this dress, comfort would mean him in a different state. Even though her boots had platform soles, he could still look down on her and see a lot of cleavage.

Hyde scanned every available room and finally he managed to get an armchair by just looking at the guy who was sitting in it. After a little moment of debating while trying not to let anyone hear it she just shoved him into the chair and sat down on his lap.

A guy she knew from her biology class stumbled by and threw up on some girl's shirt.

"Man, I totally forgot how these highschool parties SUCK."

Hyde smirked and handed her the whisky. Of course they weren't able to find any cups or glasses because there were only a few cans of beer available. And there were still kids puking all over the place, which Hyde found somewhat amusing.

Their host appeared in front of them, debating with one of her sheepish followers.

"Of course I can tell them to leave, it's MY party!"

"But she brought a SENIOR."

"Do I need to remind you who he is?"

"What if he brings his biker friends to trash your house?"

Jackie giggled and looked at him.

"Did you know that you're a biker, Steven?"

"No, but I have to go buy a bike immediately. Live up to their fantasies."

"Oh Steven, always the gentleman."

He grinned.

"That's just who I am, you know."

She shifted her weight and he winced. She was getting dangerously close to sit where a girl with a short skirt like her who wanted to go home a virgin shouldn't sit.

"Let's go find a place to have some real fun."

He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing what she was getting at but he just couldn't help but say something.

"Jackie, you want sex? AGAIN?"

Every cheerleader close by turned around and gasped. Jackie actually having sex with Hyde was more then just gossip-it was so juicy it dripped.

"Steven, I just can't contain myself."

Giggling, she got up, swerving the half empty bottle of whisky and looking at Nancy, the head cheerleader and host.

"You got a place for the smokers?"

"You SMOKE?"

"Yeah, she's that hot."

It was a bad one, but it was a joke. And he had to make it, just to see that damn stupid lookon their faces.

"Tobacco is really bad for you, you know. And it's smelly."

Hyde lifted an eyebrow, then looked at Jackie.

"Do I look like a tobacco person? And I always thought I had a reputation."

"Let's just go to your CAR then."

Jackie loved this and he could see it-she seemed to grow with every word she said-and the girls seemed to shrink. Jackie brought a senior who was in their eyes dangerous, had a car, hard liqor and was smoking pot. Even though none of them would admit it, they were envying her.

"You can just... look, just do it over there by the window, okay?"

If it was the whole senior thing or the fact that she was really afraid of him bringing bikers, that girl just caved. Grinning he pulled Jackie over to the huge window into the backyard and opened it a bit, aware that all eyes were on them. Most of them had probably never even smelled it.

As he sat down next to her and took off his sunglasses a girl approached them nervously.

"Ehm... can I join you?"

Hyde gave her the complete head-to-toe-check before staring at her again.

"Let me think...NO!" he barked and she hurried back to her friends.

"Don't ever look in his eyes, it's...creepy!"

"They're not creepy at all..." he heard Jackie whisper into his ear and he suppressed a shiver.

About half an hour later he went to find a phone-he needed Forman to come up with an excuse for him not coming home tonight. He'd probably be sleeping at Jackie's house like she had asked him to about fifteen times since coming here. And he figured since he had covered so many times for Forman so he could stay with Donna...

"Hello Mrs. Forman, is Eric there?"

After a moment of shuffling he hears Erics voice.

"Look, man, I need you to cover for me, okay? I'm not coming home tonight."

"Don't even tell me what you and Jackie are planning!" Eric mumbled, so his mom was probably nearby, listening.

"You owe me, man!"

"Oh, that's a GREAT idea! And especially since we both could need a little help in math!"

"What the..."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I have to ask my mum first."

"Nice, you'll tell her we'll be at some guys house studying for the finals and go over to Donna and do whatever you two call sex. I don't care man, as long as your parents don't find out."

"I'll remember to bring that book. See you in a bit!"

Now that this was taken care of he could probably try and get out of here, this party was even worse than all of Eric's birthdays thrown together, even his 16th where Mrs. Forman made them ride a pony.

When he came back he saw some guy sitting next to Jackie, talking her ear off and moving closer. He didn't like that at all-and Jackie was obviously uncomfortable. He heard her make some witty remark, but it started to show that she was getting scared. When the guy lifted a hand that moved towards her left breast Hyde lost it.

He went across the room quicker than anyone ever thought he could move, towering over the poor little guy who still had his hand about an inch away from Jackies breast.

"I dare you to touch here!" Hyde grumbled with clenched teeth but it was quiet enough in the room so that a person standing across the room could still hear them.

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice."

"Why don't you go and be nice to some girl that's actually in your league. There are plenty of sluts here."

Some girl gasped at this insult, but right now he didn't care. He had a hard time holding back and clenched his fists so hard he would probably need a long time to open them up again. Right now all he wanted to do was beat that guy to pulp.

"You shouldn't leave her alone then." the guy said with a cocky smile.

Hyde took a deep breath and slowly took off his sunglasses, handing them over to Jackie.

"Hold on to them for me, Jacks."

That guy didn't know what he had coming, because he still grinned at Hyde, who nicely pulled up the sleeves of his black shirt.

"I don't know what you're even getting all worked up about, I mean it's just another cheerleading sl..."

He couldn't even finish that insult because Hyde's fist was connecting with his jaw.

The guy fell over backwards and crashed into the windowframe. Blood started gushing, his upper lip already looked nasty-Hyde felt the urge to break his nose but held himself back.

"If you EVER touch her again I'll break you like a twig!" hes hissed, hands still clenched into fists.

"What's your fucking PROBLEM, man?"

"DON'T ask me what my problem is you asshole. Better remember next time when you try to touch someones girl and on top insult her afterwards you goddamn moron! Come on Jackie, let's go."

He grabbed her arm and would have left without their coats if she hadn't reminded him. He was still fuming and needed to calm down or he would knock somebody else out.

In the car he was grabbing the steering wheel but he didn't dare to drive yet. Jackie was looking at him but didn't say anything, she was probably scared. After he gained composure he looked at her.

"Jackie, I..."

"No Steven, it's okay. Thank you. I mean... You really care about me. That's...nice."

Then she strated giggling.

"You SO ruined their party!"

She didn't say that he had ruined her evening, so that was probably a good thing.

"Another of my specialties."

Jackie laughed harder and slid closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around there and they sat quiet for a while. Then she turned her head and looked at him, smiling.

"You defended me, Steven. That was really sweet."

He remembered that she still had his sunglasses and sighed before turning to face her. He looked into her eyes, realizing for the first time they were mismatched-one of them was blue, the other was tinted green. Then his gaze wandered down to her lips.

After all that turmoiul in there he had almost forgot that she was Jackie. New and improved, ass-kicking Jackie. Who was wearing a very tight dress and kneehigh boots. And some very pretty lipstick.


	11. Awkward moments and grease stains

_You better like this one, or else!_

_I have to admit this again wasn't like i thought it would be, but i just had some mashed potatoes, go figure. And just to ramble a little myself... yes, i live in canada and i'm freezing my butt off. And temperatures aren't even below zero, but i am from hamburg in germany and we have about 12 degrees celsius and rain all year long. Here it's like -38 in winter._

_Thanks again for all you reviews, i'm sure you'll all get your shirts in time. Btw, i know that it's ted nugent, but i still can't get over the episode where they go to his concert and hyde and fez are trying to sell shirts-which are missspelld TAD nugent. And they are arrested but can't be charged for anything except being dumb because of that spelling mistake. Still cracks me up all the time._

_Oh well, allright, i'll stop, here you have the next chapter._

_btw, why don't you go read my other story "it's a long way to the top" when you're done. right now it's the whole group but knowing me there will be some jyde action going on sooner or later-as if i could go without... _

* * *

Mesmerized he moved closer until he could feel her breath on his lips, not sure whether he should really kiss her or not.

He didn't need to make that decision when she moved forward and he felt her lips gently brushing his. Encouraged, he leaned towards her and gently stroked her face.

After what seemed like an eternity she pulled back and looked at him with a dazed smile. He pulled her back, not wanting it to end right now.

They only stopped because some drunk kid stumbled against the El Camino and looked like he would throw up on the hood.

"Let's get out of here!"

He croaked more than he spoke because his mouth was dry and he wondered what had just happened. He just kissed Jackie Burkhart. Well, she sort of kissed him. No matter how he turned it, one thing didn't change. He had enjoyed it. He liked having her around and he had to admit that he really liked the way it felt to see her face first thing in the morning when he opened his eyes. That fuzzy thing.

But as to how this would continue... He had no idea. He would stay at her house tonight but the rest was up to her. Somebody else might talk things over and find out where they were.

On the other hand, he was probably thinking too much about it.

Jackie still sat next to him, her head on his shoulder, gazing at the icy road in front of them. He slowed down and put an arm around her-deciding not to think too much.

They drove on in silence, the radio providing the only sound next to the faint purring of the El Camino's engine. He listened closer and found that it was AC/DC again-or better, still. He had put in the tape earlier. His thoughts must have been somewhere else and he didn't need to think hard where exactly.

The roads were still icy but there was no one else out there. Cars were parked in the streets but there wasn't a single human being outside walking a dog or heading home from a party.

A single cat hurried across the street, probably to find some shelter from the cold. It was getting winter, allright. The sky was clear of clouds and if somebody cared to look up they would be amazed at the sheer beauty. But Hyde rather concentrated on beauty much closer to him.

At her house they both got out and he made sure to take the whisky with him-just in case he might need it later.

"Steven, there's a lot more where this came from, you know that!"

"Well, I just can't stand the thought of wasting good liquor."

He grinned and pushed her inside. The house was strangely quiet even for an empty big house in the middle of the night and he understood why Jackie didn't want to stay here all by herself.

Smiling nervously she took his hand and pulled him upstairs towards her room.

Even though he had been here before, even slept in her bed with her before, he started to be nervous. Really nervous and he didn't know why.

Well, they had kissed but that wasn't such a big deal, was it. After all, she was only his best friend's ex girlfriend and the person he always professed was the embodyment of everything he hated.

He sat down on her bed and opened the whisky again. There was really no need to waste it, it was really good. Even though he was afraid that they might do something they, or better she, could regret later.

He would certainly not regret anything.

Jackie lay on the bed next to him, gently taking the bottle away from him and pulling him down to her. He laid on his side next to her, looking into her eyes. She smiled and pulled him closer again and he finally gave in and bent down to kiss her.

Smiling he pulled back to look at her again, He gently brushed away a strand of her hair and traced her jawline with his finger. She closed her eyes and sighed. Hyde couldn't help but look down at her dress-it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back. After all, she was still a virgin at this wasn't the time or the place for her to change that. He hated himself for being so damn decent.

"Uhm, maybe we should... sleep..."

He tried to smile at her but failed terribly. Right now he wanted nothing more than rip that dress to shreds and do what he so desperately wanted to do. But they were both drunk and he didn't want it to be this way.

Jackie went straight to the bathroom to change and left Hyde alone with his thoughts. To keep himself busy and his mind off things he shouldn't be thinking, he folded his clothes neatly and put them on a chair before lying down. He lay on his back, head on his folded arms, and stared at the ceiling. All this pink around him seemed to scream at him to leave her alone and never come back.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his chest and jumped. Immediately he felt stupid because the only person around was Jackie. He didn't like how he suddenly felt around her-before, everything was so natural, felt so right. Now it was just awkward.

She looked up at him and smiled, but he could see that she felt awkward, too.

"You look like you regret it."

"No!"

That came out a lot louder than he intended and Jackie smiled again, this time relieved. She moved closer and kissed him again, softly, and pulled back.

"You really are a nice guy Steven. A lot nicer than you pretend to be. I promise I won't tell."

She grinned and kissed him again before curling up next to him, her back on his side. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. Grinning, he planted a kiss on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

So, doing the right thing wasn't so bad, after all.

-----------

The next morning they got up and the awkward feeling was back. Instead of at least asking what was going to happen next Hyde just left for breakfast at the Forman's, Jackie told him she had other things to do.

He kept staring at his eggs and bacon and just couldn't eat. He had a lot of thinking to do, thinking he didn't really want to do. Basically the only thing that held him back was that goddamn moron Kelso. She was his ex and he wasn't supposed to touch her. So why did touching her have to feel so good?

"So what crawled up your ass and died?"

He didn't even react to Laurie's attempt to pick a fight. He just kept staring at the eggs as if they could give him the answer to his problems.

After a while he looked up at her and grinned.

"What? Did Kelso leave you with nothing but a new VD?"

She whithered him with a glare that would turn a stallion into a gelding but he just didn't care.

"Hyde, why are you so tense? Is it because you didn't have sex for... a long time?"

"Laurie, are you hitting on me? Are you that desperate after a night with Kelso, the incredible dumbass? Besides, I know a lot of better ways to spend a quarter."

Fuming, Laurie got up and went to her room, leaving only Hyde and Eric behind.

"Hyde, you scare me, man. You look like you are trying to fry those eggs extra crisp with your stare. I'm afraid of the answer but... What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

Eric sighed.

"Am I relieved to hear tha... Wait a second, that was just another of your zen answers. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, man. I'm going for a drive."

He went outside and jumped into the El Camino.

When he pulled out of the driveway he saw a familiar tiny shape walking up to the house from the other direction, but right now he needed to get away. And do a thing he really didn't want to do: Think.

-----

Jackie needed to talk to Donna, but when she walked up the driveway she saw that the Pinciotti's car wasn't there. Then she remembered Donna complaining about having to go to some family thing. Unsure what to do but unwilling to walk all the way back for nothing, Jackie walked towards the Forman's house. She registered that the El Camino wasn't there and sighed.

"What are you doing here again?"

She turned around and saw Mr. Forman working on the Vista Cruiser in the garage.

"I wanted to talk to Donna, but she's not home,. so..." she shrugged.

"Well, Steven just left a few minutes ago."

He didn't look at her but he smiled.

"Can you hold that flashlight for me?"

"Sure."

She walked over and held the flashlight in the direction he pointed out for her.

"Look at that. Even a girl can do that a lot better than my son."

Shaking his head he took a closer look at the fuel pump.

"Well, back when I was younger I sometimes helped our chauffeur repair our car."

"If you want to stick around, maybe you can help me some more."

Jackie was excited. She had always liked Mr. Forman a lot, despite his roughness and all the yelling. She knew that he was a good dad and sometimes wished he could be hers. She'd rather have somebody call her a dumbass and threaten to shove his foot up her ass than someone being not there all the time.

-----------

About an hour later Jackie was lying under the car, covered in grease from head to toe and her hair really messy, even for other people's standards. And she was really happy. Over tools and car parts they'd had a talk about her and the others. Not the girl talk she would have had with Donna, but still a talk. Mr. Forman knew more than any of them thought.

She was just glad that she was wearing some old jeans and a rather old sweater today. Somehow she didn't feel the urge to dress perfect all the time. It was saturday and she had a hangover, so why not.

Mr. Forman had told her that Kelso and Fez had walked by towards the basement, but even after Donna had arrived Jackie stayed where she was. None of them had noticed her and that was fine with her. The only one she wanted to see right now was Steven, and it was probably better that he didn't see her like this.

"Ah, Steven. Could you put those tools away, I'm done and need to wash up before dinner. And kick those dumbasses out of my house."

Hyde wondered why Red was grinning like he just found out that he held the key to get rid of all commies once and for all, but he shrugged and walked towards the garage. He still wasn't any wiser than when he left, but at least he had managed to clear his head.

He saw something move in the garage and froze. There was Jackie, all dirty and in old clothes, her hair a mess-she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this..."

He could see her blush under some grease smears on her cheeks.

"I like it. Beats the usual makeup you wear."

She giggled and slowly walked towards him, not sure what to do.

"Steven, I've been thinking about... Yesterday. About us..."

She was now standing right in front of him, staring at his boots and he held his breath. He didn't want her to continue, afraid that she would say something he didn't like to hear.

"I've been doing some thinking, too."

He heard somebody at the kitchen door and looked over her shoulder. Everybody was standing there watching them and Red was currently trying to get them away. Kelso had just tried to open the door but failed.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, but that's an unusual statement to hear from a guy!"

He laughed and pinched her side.

"Well, same for a little cheerleader."

"So, what did you decide?"

He looked back to the kitchen door and then down on her.

"That i\I don't care."

He could see the confusion on her face and grinned. He pulled her into his arms and bent down to kiss her.

He really didn't care.

And there it was again, that fuzzy feeling.


	12. Creepy, unnatural, good

_Wow, I got everything from whisky to threats in your last reviews-keep them coming _

_I start to feel like there is not too much left in this story, this was supposed to be just a cute little fluffy thing-but before somebody i'm not naming here threatens to kick some body parts of mine again let me mention that i will not let you go without some more interesting things (even though i'm not good at writing stuff like that...) so after the next chapter i think i'll jump a little forward in time. To get to...the good stuff hinthint._

_So keep the reviews coming or i'll save the steamy parts for chapter 34. and in between they will be talking about maths and physics and politics without kissing once. ha._

* * *

When they finally managed to seperate from each other Jackie smiled at him and it made him proud. He was the reason for that happy smile. He couldn't believe it.

They turned around to walk inside and it was then for the first time that Jackie saw everybody standing in the kitchen. Kittie had her hands clasped together in front of her chest and smiled, Eric and Donna were just staring at them in disbelief, Fez showed his usual horny smirk and Kelso looked like he was about to jump through the glass. Behind all of them Red was grinning, a very rare and usually frightening sight.

"Did you know they were standing there?"

He started walking towards the door.

"Yep. That saves us the whole confession thing and throws us right to the point of accusations and everybody asking questions at once."

Jackie laughed and followed him.

"Okay then, let's go."

In the kitchen they were greeted by everybody talking at the same time and Red covering his ears, yelling "Shut up you dumbasses!"-but with little success.

After a few moments of noise and seconds of total silence Eric took the opportunity.

"Hyde, ehm... we need to talk. Basement."

The guys went downstairs while Donna pulled Jackie over to the kitchen table.

"So, you and Hyde..."

At the same time in the basement, Eric was staring at Hyde.

"So, you and Jackie..."

Jackie held her hand in front of her mouth, but Donna could still see her grin.

Hyde just stared right back at Eric, completely zen. He nodded slightly. Then he couldn't hold back and a broad grin surfaced.

"So, since when?" Eric and Donna asked at the same time.

"Yesterday." Jackie and Hyde answered.

Donna's eyes were bulging out.

"What happened? Why do I have to pull every word out of our nose? Usually I have to STOP you because you're talking so fast!"

"Well, we were at that party and having a really good time crashing it. Everybody looked at us. Then this guy came along when Steven wasn't there and I couldn't get rid of him. Steven knocked him out, we left, we kissed in the car, went to my place, kissed some more and went to sleep."

"That's ALL?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. We're still talking about Hyde?"

"He isn't like that. That's just the thing. We're both not like you think we are. If you knew us better, then you'd understand!"

Jackie got up and tried to leave, but Donna held her back.

"Jackie, I'm sorry. It's just... weird. You guys, you... You don't even like each other!"

Jackie turned around and grinned.

"There you are wrong again, Donna."

At the same time in the basement.

"So, what happened at the party?"

"Not much. Skanky cheerleader, some drunk kids, some dillhole trying to make a move on Jackie, my fist in his face, whatever happens at those parties."

"Whoa, hold on there. You fought a guy over Jackie?"

"No. I punched him in the face because he tried to touch her."

"You scare me Hyde."

"Whatever, man."

"And what happened then? I mean, you were sleeping at her house, right?"

"That's none of your business, Forman."

Kelso made some grunting noises-Hyde was still sitting on him on the couch. As soon as they had arrived downstairs Kelso had tried to attack him. And as usual I didn't take long for Hyde to have the upper hand.

"If I let you go now will you shut up and just stop being an idiot?"

Kelso grunted and Hyde took that for a yes.

"YOU stole my girlfriend!"

Hyde sat down in his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"No I didn't, you moron. You cheated on her, she dumped you. Remember?"

"But I could've gotten her back!"

"I don't really wanna say that, but Jackie is too intelligent to do that."

Eric smiled and sat down on the couch, looking at Fez who was just following their conversation.

"She loved me, she would have taken me back."

"Nah. And you'll never find out anyway."

"Why not, Hyde?"

"Because she's with me now."

Donna and Jackie came downstairs and everyone went quiet.

"Wow, this is awkward!" Fez exclaimed and dipped into his candy-stash.

"Have you guys stopped being morons now or should we go back upstairs?"

Jackie looked around at them and smirked. Hyde liked it if she was bossy, he had to admit it. And she was still covered in grease, that didn't help much either.

Donna and Jackie sat down on the couch, nearly squishing Eric who escaped in the last second.

"So, Jackie and I were thinking we could have a little party over at her house tonight. Well, her and I have a sleepover at her house and you guys tell your parents you stay at Kelso's or something."

"But what about Jackie's parents?"

Kelso looked around, still not getting it.

"They're not home, Kelso."

Jackie had decided that this would be over faster if they explained everything for the guys with brain malfunctions.

"Oh, cool!"

"So yeah, be there around eight tonight. And Kelso, leave your firecrackers at home."

"DAMN! How do you always know?"

"Because you always bring firecrackers. And now excuse me, I need to clean up."

Hyde looked after her and sighed inwardly. He wanted to be alone with her tonight and not have everybody around. But obviously he had to put up with Kelso glaring at him all day and night-he was willing to do that because he knew that he would be sleeping in Jackies bed with her. For that, he would even put up with gym class.

Later that day Kitty invited Jackie to stay for dinner which she gladly did, there was nobody waiting for her at home anyway.

After dinner they went down to his room in the basement while Eric was feeding his parents the story they had planned out together. Hyde was confident that he wouldn't screw up and didn't really care if not. He would find a way to sneak out and stay at Jackie's alone.

"I'm sorry, Steven, but Donna and I have been planning to do this for a long time. And I thought we could be at least together, you know..."

They still had to get used to the idea of being together and didn't feel comfortable in front of their friends, who in some parts still thought they were crazy.

"Steven, do you really think we're a creepy, unnatural couple?"

"Come on. It's a crazy question. I mean, if this relationship wasn't just a little bit creepy and unnatural I wouldn't be in it."

She laughed and slapped his arm.

"Be serious for once, will you?"

"Can we just...not talk and do other stuff?"

"STEVEN!"

"Alright, alright... No, I don't think we are creepy. Let the others think what they want. I mean, Donna likes Forman, that says everything about her. And Kelso and Fez, well..."

"Thank you, that was all I wanted to hear."

With that she pulled him down to his cot where they lay down and kissed until someone, namely Eric, disturbed their peace.

"Ew, could you guys just not do that?"

Eric shielded his eyes with one hand and waved the other in their faces.

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from Forman? From what I remember this is my room so I can do whatever I want in here."

"Can you at least get off Jackie while we're talking?"

"Say what you have to say Eric and get out."

Jackie held Hyde right in place and he smiled down at her before looking over to Eric again, who still couldn't really look at them. Instead, his gaze wandered through the room nervously.

"Well, my parents will let us go. They didn't even try to call the Kelsos to see if we were really going to stay there."

"I think Red is just glad to get rid of you for a while."

Eric shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about that."

"What, that you and Donna are not the only ones having..."

"STOP right there, Hyde. Don't go there, man."

"But Eric, we're all having..."

"Yeah, I'm gone. See you later."

Jackie giggled.

"That went over faster than I thought it would. Where were we?"

Hyde grinned and bent down to kiss her neck.

"I think we were right here..." he whispered and smiled when he felt her shiver.

* * *

_ no I'm not a tease, because I'm telling you right now that nothing much happens after that :-p. and now go and write me a review. because i know you want to. trust me. you want it._


	13. Kelso's brain adjustment

_Thanks for the reviews, i got everything from whisky to threats, that's the way i like it. So, if you bare with me during this chapter you'll be in for a...surprise in the next. I hate writing it but I love reading it and it starts with s and theres a mu... Well. The next chapter might have a slightly different rating due to it's content, hehehe._

_So review. Or I'll have Hyde talk about chemistry. And I mean the boring version. Not Jyde chemistry. This time it's not an empty threat. I mean it. Review. Make me happy and you'll be happy._

_And yes-I am insane. hehehe._

* * *

A little while later they were called upstairs for dinner and sat down at the table with an unusually merry Red who handed out mashed potatoes and carrots and looked from one person on the table to another.

"So, you boys will stay at that moron's place tonight Steven?"

"Yes, Mr. Forman."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Red. What a curious coincidence, I talked to Bob earlier and the girls are staying at Jackies place tonight."

At that point Hyde knew that Red knew. That's why he was smirking at them.

"Yes, Donna and I are in much need for a girls night and a makeover. Well, she anyways."

Red bent towards her and whispered.

"Don't try to make me look like an old fool, young lady. I know what you're up to."

Then he leaned back and smiled at his wife.

"This is a very delicious meatloaf, Kitty. As usual."

Hyde lost all appetite for the indeed very good meal, he was now waiting for Red to blow off in their faces, calling them all dumbasses, marking a place on their asses for his foot and for the grand finale, locking him and Eric in the basement, laughing like an evil genius.

But nothing happened. Eric hadn't noticed anything and kept on wolfing down loads and loads of loaf.

When they were done they helped clean the table and Hyde went downstairs to pack his things, just in case.

Then came the time they had planned to leave and Red was standing in the kitchen, still grinning, which started to freak Hyde out.

"Why don't you guys give Donna and Jackie a ride, since you're all leaving at the same time."

He shoved them out the door, away from Kitty.

"Okay you dumbasses, I don't want you to do anything stupid, which you will be doing anyway. But try not to be extra stupid. I don't want to have anybody with a headache over here tomorrow because you will help me rake the leaves and get everything ready for the snow. Well, you will do it while I enjoy the great Sunday afternoon TV program."

With those words he left them standing in the driveway, Eric twitching nervously.

"How... I mean, how did he find out?"

"He just knows everything, Eric."

Jackie smiled and got into the Camino. Regarding the freezing temperatures Hyde had decided that, for once, he would allow the cabin to be stuffed. After all, he had his girlfriend next to him practically sitting on his lap and the drive over to her house wouldn't be too long.

When they arrived Hyde brought his bag upstairs to her room while Jackie showed Donna and Eric one of the guest bedrooms. Then they walked downstairs together, heading for the living room to watch some TV. Donna and Eric sat down on a loveseat next to each other while Hyde sat down in an armchair with Jackie curled up on his lap.

Donna looked over and smiled, while Eric simply pretended that they weren't there.

About an hour later it knocked on the door and Hyde got up to let Fez and Kelso in.

"I brought candy. But I'm NOT sharing it. Because you bastards won't share your girlfriends!"

With that Fez walked past him towards the flickering light of the TV.

"Where have you guys been, man? We've been here for over an hour now."

"So you already act like this is your house or what?"

"Cut it out, Kelso. This is supposed to be fun."

"Yeah, well for girlfriend-stealing assholes maybe."

Hyde sighed, grabbed Kelso by the collar of his jacket and flung him against the wall.

"I don't want to do this, but if you ruin this night I'll kick your ass!"

He let go and walked away, not looking back. He didn't want to be the one spoiling the evening, but he had enough of Kelso complaining. After all, he was the one who screwed things up.

Back with the others he sat down in his chair and watched Jackie hand out beer and chips and it looked like things were going to be fine after all. Donna was tossing Cheetos across the table and Kelso tried to catch them no matter what, managing to fall off the couch more than once. He didn't even say anything when Jackie went back to sit on Hyde's lap.

"This is boring. We have seen that show a million times!"

"Well Fez, what do you want to do?"

"Let's play spin the bottle."

"No way you perv."

Donna was trying to hit Fez with an empty beer can, but missed by an inch.

"What about truth or dare?"

Hyde looked at his new girlfriend who just went insane.

But since everybody else seemed in it he didn't have a chance.

Kelso wanted to start and picked Hyde.

"Truth or dare, Hyde?"

"Dare."

Like he didn't know that Kelso would ask him a stupid question. When he saw the disappointed look on Kelso's face he knew that he was right.

"Well... Drink two cans of beer within a minute."

"What a dare, man."

Laughing he opened two cans and downed them in about half the time. Wiping his mouth he picked out his victim.

"Forman."

"Okay, I say... truth."

Thinking hard about a way to get him Hyde stared at his feet for a moment.

"If you had the choice, who would you pick. Donna or... princess Leia?"

Donna groaned and buried her head in her hands while Eric freaked out.

"Hey man, that's not a fair question!"

"Like hell it is. You picked truth, now tell the truth."

"Well... hm...Donna?"

"That's a LIE and we all know it!" Kelso jumped up, obviously enjoying this game.

"No it's not. Let's see... Fez."

And so the game went on, Fez had to dress up in one of Jackie's mom's short dresses, Donna had to walk on her hands across the room but crashed into a sidetable instead and Kelso had to drink a disgusting cocktail Donna mixed for him. Then...

"Jackie."

"Eew, after what Donna fed you... Truth."

"Is Hyde better in bed then I am?"

"Kelso, I've warned you. Stop it."

"Michael, I seriously don't know. Because I never slept with you. And I haven't slept with Steven... yet."

She smiled and touched his arm.

Kelso was trying to yell something at her, but she lifted her hand to signal she wasn't done yet.

"But from everything he has done so far I can honestly say that I am convinced that yes, he's better than you."

Smirking he watched Kelso go ballistic.

"You guys are doing this just to burn me, aren't you?"

He went on rambling about how they were all out to get them and how he knew it from the start because Jackie would never pick a guy like Hyde over him. After all he was beautiful and hot and...

Hyde didn't listen. He got up and walked towards Kelso.

"I've warned you, man."

He lunged and threw Kelso off the couch. For a few seconds they were rolling over the floor but then Hyde was lying on top and placing one well aimed punch in Kelsos face.

"Wow, that's gonna be a shiner!"

Kelso grinned and held his left eye. Obviously he had just needed some adjustment.

"Circle, anyone?"

Jackie smiled at Eric, thankful for the distraction. She din't like her ex and her current boyfriend fighting, even though she had to admit that Kelso was really annoying.

Ten minutes later the room was filled with smoke and Hyde was just disposing of what was left from the joint they had shared.

Kelso was laughing his ass off about something that went off in his head and they just tried to ignore him Which was getting harder by the second because he was now screaming with laughter.

"I guess I have to kick his ass again if he doesn't stop."

Hyde leaned back and dipped into Fez's candy stash he had managed to get a hold of.

"Hyde, he is probably suffering from some sort of brain trauma from all those ass kickings."

"Donna, there is only one problem... For brain trauma, you need a brain."

Eric opened another beer and put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Stop talking about him while he is like this. That poor guy is probably lost in his own head. While there's nothing in there he still needs a map to find back out."

Giggling, Jackie leaned back and would've fallen off the chair if Hyde hadn't prevented her fall with his arms.

"You really have to work on your balance there or you'll fall on your head and end up like Kelso. But the female, hot version."

Finally, Kelso came back down to earth and spoke up.

"You guys, I just remembered the time when we went down to that lake... And all the times we went to that watertower and... stuff. Do you think that's going to change when we graduate?"

They went silent for a moment, each trailing off into their won memories of the time they had shared. Hyde finally shook his head and looked up.

"Who knows, man? But who cares, we still have a lot of beer to kill!"

Around midnight they went off to their sleeping quarters, Kelso and Fez were sleeping on the couches and Jackie and Donna made Kelso swear that he would keep a close eye on Fez who otherwise would end up trying to spy on them.

Back in her room Jackie turned around and started to undress.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm getting ready to go to bed and I'm not going to the bathroom alone with Fez in the house when I got you here in my room standing by the door."

He couldn't argue with that and just tried to look away from her. And failed miserably. He watched her take off her sweater and shirt, grab behind her and open her bra. She still had a light tan, he could see tan lines on her back.

That was enough for him-he closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. Like dead fish. Didn't work either, the image of Jackie standing in front of him, seeing her smooth lightly tanned back and her pulling down her perfectly fitting dark blue jeans... He sighed. Why did they always have to be drunk when they were alone?

"Steven? Are you okay?"

She was sitting on the bed, wearing an oversized Kiss shirt and some lacy hotpants.

"Yeah, I was just... trailing off."

He took of his clothes and lay down next to her, wishing she would fall asleep fast before he'd lose his composure. And his wish was granted. She kissed him lightly and the moment her head lay down on his chest she seemed to doze off.

Hyde sighed. He would have to keep her ans alcohol separated or... He shouldn't be thinking those thoughts while she was lying in bed next to him. He closed his eyes and forced himself to go over the stuff he had read for a science test coming up on monday.

But everything he thought about came back to Jackie undressing.

"Man, this is gonna be hard..." he murmured.

* * *

_ Now go review, you won't regret it. Coming up next we'll jump to the end of december and the Formans are gone to visit some relatives. Who cares as long as the house is empty._


	14. Jackie and Hyde alone at home

_Oh, I'm so sorry that I kept you all waiting so long, but as usual, life interfered. Let's make it short, bronchitis, an extracted tooth with following drug treatment which left me out for another week, my son got sick... See. And it took me a long time to get this in the shape it is now. I'm still not 100 happy with it, but I'll never be. Be warned, this is a first for me, so I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a little note. I really need feedback for this one..._

_So, grab a cookie... And enjoy!_

_Almost forgot: **The following chapter contains sex, and should not be read by a younger audience. Reader discretion is advised** :-p_

* * *

The next morning they woke up to the sound of Kelso yelling in the hallway and kicking in the doors. 

"How can that idiot be up so early in the morning without having a hangover?"

"Steven, don't forget that there isn't much in his head that can ache..."

Giggling she sat down on top of him and planted small kisses around his lips, always avoiding his mouth that hungrily tried to meet hers. When he finally succeeded the door flew open and Kelso jumped into the room.

"Enough with that, let's go have breakfast you guys!"

"Kelso,. Do you remember what we have to do at the Formans today?"

"Uh, no."

Shaking his head Hyde got up and grabbed his jeans.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

--------

By the end of december they had managed to sneak in little alone time, mostly not more than a few minutes in the basement. Red seemed to have some extra-strong parental senses when it came to the two of them. He called Hyde a dumbass and told them not to be morons every single time he found Jackie in Hydes bed. Same for the times he had caught Hyde sneaking off to go over to Jackie's.

But this weekend was going to be different. The Forman's were heading to some relatives in Chicago for an early christmas party and since Hyde wasn't family he could stay home-envied by Eric who complained about it for two weeks-exactly to the point where the car door slammed shut and they took off.

Grinning Hyde turned around and opened the door of the El Camino. Inside Jackie waited, hidden, with a bag packed for the weekend. They had time to themselves until Sunday evening and he didn't intend to waste any of it standing in the driveway. Especially since some of the others could get the idea to come visit them, even though he had told them explicitly not to.

"So, Steven, this is it..."

"Yeah. I would feel really bad for Forman but... We'll have a lot more fun."

Giggling she followed him inside and down to the basement. She threw her bag on the couch and turned around to face him.

He pulled her in for a deep kiss, gently stroking her back and slowly moving his hand further down.

Jackie giggled and slapped him on the arm.

"Steven, you are naughty!"

They had been together for almost two months, time enough for Jackie to loosen up and gaining trust. He could still shake his head about her lack of experience when it came to things a man and a woman could do together-besides having sex. Kelso obviously liked to be at the receiving end, not the other way around.

Hyde would never forget the shocked look on Jackies face the first time she felt his lips wander down her flat stomach. Or the squeals and moans that followed.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

She lifted his shirt and lightly slided her finger on his skin along his jeans. He closed his eyes, willing her to stop. That was when her hand slid inside his jeans.

"Jackie, the Formans aren't even gone five minutes and your hand is already in my pants. What have you become?"

She laughed and slowly rubbed his crotch. He could feel the warmth of her hand through the thin fabric of his boxers. Hyde pulled her closer to caress her neck with one finger. She tilted her head to one side and he smiled. He leaned down and planted a kiss behind her ear. She shivered. He bit her lightly and grinned against her skin when he could hear her gasp.

He lifted her up and carried her to his room to lay her down on his small cot.

Hyde touched her face and she reached out to pull him closer to her until he was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. Hyde's fingers were barely touching her soft cheeks as he bent down to lightly kiss her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally the sweetness of her mouth. He wanted her to know that he really liked her, probably started to love her and that he had never felt for anybody this way before. All the things he simply couldn't say he tried to express with his actions.

He carefully lifted her shirt up and helped her out of it before taking his own off. She went one step further and pulled down her jeans, lying in front of him only wearing peach colored panties.

Hyde couldn't help but look at her, the endlessness of soft skin over her soft curves that made her the beautiful young woman she was and he had to ask himself again why she had picked him but pushed that thought away quickly. He was here now and didn't want to waste precious time. She pulled down her panties and smiled at him.

His lips sought hers only to part again and drift away to her chin and throat, tasting every inch, taking in the sweet scent of her skin. Further down he traced her collarbones and brushed the hard flatness of her sternum before touching the upswell of flesh where her breasts rose from her heart. Smiling against her skin he took one nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it, feeling her tremble underneath him as the tip of his tongue touched the pebbly hardness.

Jackie writhed and arched her back as he gently bit her nipple and he slowly continued the trail downward, placing soft kisses all over her stomach, her hip bones and inner thighs. From there he continued upward again, until he could feel the small patch of hair on his cheek. Looking up he saw her watching him, willing him with her eyes to continue.

So he went deeper until his lips found hot wetness and his tongue found her clit and coaxed it into hardness. He settled down on his chest, both hands sliding up and down Jackies sides, trying to hold her steady while her body writhed from side to side in reaction to the rhythmic dance of his tongue. He increased the pace in synch with her breath and soon her hands knotted in his hair and she pushed him closer, trying to increase the pleasure he gave her.

She began to tremble, he could feel it in his hands, his mouth, every part of his body that touched her. Shortly after she started shaking, her hips bucking, testing and shifting under him and he needed the full strength of both his arms to hold her steady, to maintain the rhythm so she wouldn't fall off the peak she was so close to.

Her whole body arched, frozen in place for a moment, and then a cry escaped her opened mouth. It was long and loud and made him shiver because he was the reason for her pleasure, that cry. She managed no words, just that continuous inarticulate cry of pleasure. Her hands in his hair knotted and twisted frantically, pushing him closer and pulling him away at the same time until the relentless waves of pleasure began to deminish slowly.

When she was done she pulled him up to her for a deep, exhausted kiss. Both her hands scratched across his naked chest until they reached the buckle of his belt, needing mere seconds to open it, without breaking the kiss, and pull his jeans and boxers down.

He hesitated when she pulled him close and rolled on her back, but she possessed more strength than he thought and so he found himself lying half on top of her, holding her, feeling her breasts crushed against his chest and her heart hammering underneath them.

"Steven..."

She blushed and closed her eyes. Lifting her chin up he waited until she opened her eyes again and smiled at her, trying to reassure her. He had thought she was past the stage of being embarrassed about something in front of him, but apparently she was not.

She pulled him down to her, her lips on his ear.

"I...this is very hard... I want to...feel you..."

Her words made a bolt of lightning wander through his body straight to his groin and at the same time feel very, very cold. Of course the idea of having sex with Jackie had occured to him before, but he never thought she would actually give up her virginity for him. In the stuffed, cold little room in the basement.

"Are you sure?"

Her head still on his shoulder he could feel her nod. Suddenly he felt very awkward but was determined to make the best out of the situation. Even though there were no candles and roses and lovesongs playing in the background. Because deep down inside she still was that loud peppy cheerleader.

He pulled away from her enough to give her a soft kiss, holding himself back because he knew that was what he needed to do. He wasn't used to anything but the usual sex with a girl he picked up somewhere, no feelings involved and... Well he had never had sex with a virgin before and wasn't sure what to do next.

"I need to go and raid Forman's room for condoms, I'll be right back."

Planting a kiss on her forhead he threw on some sweatpants and went upstairs, not willing to walk around the house completely naked. Chances were really good that one of their friends decided to stop by...

Upstairs he went straight for Erics nightstand and was rewarded when he found two packages, one still sealed in plastic wrap.

"Thanks to Forman and his urge to be prepared at all times."

Still snickering he walked back down the stairs and went into the kitchen to get something to drink when he met Donna, about to go downstairs.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell away this weekend?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Jackie and... Oh."

Donna realized that he was wearing nothing but sweatpants, had left his sunglasses in his room and that he was carrying a familiar looking box.

"Hyde, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Donna, are you sure that you wanna stay here and get on my nerves?"

"Look, it's just... Jackie is my friend too and..."

"Stop being a bitch Donna. If you wanna say that I'm not good enough for her just say it. If not... Get out and leave us alone, okay?"

Fuming she opened her mouth to say something, but Hyde turned her around and pushed her through the kitchen and out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Grumbling he went back downstairs and took a deep breath. He shouldn't go back to Jackie in that mood. He sat down on the beat up couch for a moment and rubbed his temples. Donna could drive him crazy sometimes, as did his other friends. They always gave a damn in the wrong situations.

Finally he got up and walked towards his room, a little smile on his lips, thinking of who awaited him in there. When he ducked under the vent he saw her lying on his cot, barely covered by his blanket, her head propped up on one arm and smiling at him.

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into a nosy lumberjack."

"Oh. Well."

She smiled again but he could see that she was nervous. He took off his sweatpants again and lay down in front of her, covering her face with soft kisses.

"Are you really sure? We can still stop?"

"Oh Steven, it was too late for that two months ago..."

Cocking an eyebrow at her he waited for an explanation but didn't need to wait long before it dawned on him that he wouldn't get one. So instead he went back to where he left off, rolled her over on her back and moaned when she started to suck and nibble on his earlobe.

Holding on to the last bit of sanity he currently posessed he managed to reach for a condom an put it on while she rubbed herself on his thigh, covering it in her wetness.

He covered her completely, carefully balancing his weight on his arms and legs. He looked down on her and smiled. She had her eyes closed and was tense, but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You are beautiful..." he whispered. Her eyes opened instantly and she smiled at him, pulling him down for a kiss.

He reached down to guide himself towards her entrance and he suddenly felt a lot of pressure.

_You are her first, so you better be good!_

Never breaking eye contact he carefully and slowly slid into her just a tiny bit and waited. She tensed up and winced a little, which caused him to try and pull back but her hand on his lower back stopped him, together with her eyes.

"I'm okay!"

Nodding he bent down and kissed her, carefully avoiding to get too passionate. He needed to hold himself back, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Finally he dared to slide in a little deeper and Jackie groaned, he didn't know if in pain or pleasure.

She pulled him down again, hugging him and holding him close to her as he entered her completely. He paused, relishing the feeling and giving her time to adjust. Her hands softly stroked his back and he started to trail down her neck with his lips, seeking that sensitive spot he had discovered a little while ago.

Jackie caught him off guard when she suddenly cried out and thrusted her hips toward him at the same time. Grinning against her skin he started to move slowly. He had obviously found it.

Hyde still made a point in moving slowly, not only to help her, but because he actually enjoyed it. The first time he heard Jackie scream his name in pleasure he had discovered a new side of sex. And of him. He had always been the type for hard and fast sex, but all of a sudden he liked to take his time and enjoy every minute of it.

Under him Jackie panted and he knew it was thanks to the small stretch of skin between her earlobe and her shoulder. He could make her come without touching anything else and that amazed him.

He felt her tighten around him and took a deep breath, trying not to lose control. She met his hips with hers, frantically trying to make him go faster. But he kept on torturing her, softly nibbling and slowly gliding in and out of her.

"Steven!"

Moaning she arched her back and furiously dug her fingernails into his back, clinging on to him as the small ball of heat in her middle exploded, making her cry out louder and wilder than he had ever heard her before. When she finally relaxed under him he pulled back to kiss her deeply, tasting the sweetnes of her mouth.

He looked at her and smiled. She lightly scratched his back with her nails, face still flushed and eyes big. She bit her lower lip as he started to move again, still feeling the aftershock of her intense orgasm, her walls still flexing around him and it took him only three more thrusts before he finally found salvation.

Hyde lay down next to her and she moved as close as possible, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her tightly but pulled back when he could feel the wetness against his skin.

"Jacks, baby, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes, but smiling.

"Yes... Steven, this was better than I could have ever imagined it... Because it was with you."

She leaned back against his chest, leaving a few soft kisses. Sighing he pulled the blanket over them and turned the little light off. He could get very used to this.

* * *

_So... how bad was I? duck_


End file.
